White Collar History
by chocolateverries
Summary: Before the SRU, Sam had a history. It involved Jules. The military. The government. And lots of secrets. A case at home brings it crashing down around him. Especially when he's not who he says he is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yet another AU story that stands on its own! Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or the characters, only plot and ocs. Thanks again for reading. Please review:)

January 2008

"Cadets! At attention!" Sgt. Williams, a fit veteran in his late 40s, entered the classroom full of high school students.

Immediately, everyone stood at attention and stared. Not at their teacher, but at the young man in military uniform behind him.

"OMG! He is so, so freaking hot!" Claire whispered to her best friend, Jules, who was standing beside her.

Jules rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny her friend was right. The guy had blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention he was obviously fit and had insanely good looks.

"This is Lieutenant Sam Braddock and he will be assisting me in teaching you the ways of the military." Sgt. Williams glanced over at Sam, who nodded. "Everyone at ease. Lieutenant Braddock will do a Q&A so you all can get to know him. I'll be in my office."

Sgt. Williams entered his office stationed at the back of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"You all can take a seat." Sam waited as they sat. "And since I've already been introduced, we can jump into questions."

John raised his hand, "How long did you serve and where?"

"3 years in the middle east. In places like Afghanistan and Iraq."

A girl then asked, "How old are you, then?"

"I'm actually 21. I enlisted when I was 18."

Almost all the girls in the classroom sighed dreamily and murmured among themselves.

Another girl raised her hand, "Are you married?"

The class laughed, even Sam chuckled.

"No I'm not."

This went on for another hour, students asking questions and Sam answering most of them. They also discussed various topics related to serving in the military.

"Alright last question." Sam sighed, exhausted, but immediately perked up when a cute brunette raised her hand from the back of the classroom. "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you on tour?" Jules was honestly curious. She had never heard of a man on tour volunteer to teach high schoolers on said time off. Especially for five months.

At this Sam shifted uncomfortably. "My father is General Braddock and when he orders, I don't question."

Collective gasps of disbelief were heard around the room. "THE General Braddock? As in Canadian General Braddock?"

Sam nodded. But was saved from further questioning by Sgt. Williams, who at that moment stepped out of his office.

"Alright that was the last question. The bell will ring in about 5 minutes, so pack your belongings and clean up your area. Wednesday we will continue our unit on enlisting in the military and the necessary requirements. Don't forget your previous notes and to wear your uniform."

The classroom became a frenzy of activity as everyone packed up and talked among themselves. The bell rung and the students filed out.

"I think this is officially my favorite class, forget French," Claire smiled glancing back at Sam. "Jules, I think I'm in love."

Jules laughed, "That's what you said about Chris, and John before that. Your crazy."

"I know. Crazy in love." Claire smirked. "Anyways, are you blind? He's sexy as hell."

Jules rolled her eyes. "I'm not a fan girl."

Claire sighed, amused. "You are impossible."

"Hurry up, if I don't get to Physics in time, Mrs. Crowell will sign me up again."

Both girls quickened their pace and separated at an intersection.

**********  
Sam parked his car at the school Wednesday morning, as he had for the past two weeks, ready for another day. As much as he hated the idea at the beginning, he quickly grew accustomed to it. It wasn't that bad after all.

Making his way towards the school's back entrance, his eye caught sight of a small commotion.

"You can't just do that! Hell, Jules! You're going to regret this, you selfish b-" The tall, dark-haired boy made a grab at the girl's arm as she turned to walk away.

But the girl grabbed his arm instead and twisted, pushing him against the wall. "Don't ever threaten me. I said it's over and it's over."

She let go and the boy looked furious, so Sam decided to intervene. "Hey! I think its time you leave." Sam's voice was cold and left no room for argument.

The boy glared and muttered something in Spanish, but left anyways.

"You didn't have to do that."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the brunette, who he remembered is in JROTC. He remembered thinking she was cute. But looking at her closer, he realizes that was an understatement. The girl is gorgeous. The lack of makeup, the simple ponytail and the cadet uniform do nothing to deny her beauty.

"I wanted to."

Her eyes narrow. "I had it under control."

He smiles. She's an independent one. "I know. How did you learn those moves though?" He's curious. The boy was taller and obviously fit, while she's short and thin.

The girl shrugged. "I have four brothers."

Taking the cue to change the topic, Sam asked, "If he bothers you again, just come to me okay?" An odd feeling of protectiveness and concern flooded him for the petite brunette.

She huffed indignantly. "He wont hurt me. And I don't need anyone's help. But thanks anyways. I'm Jules by the way."

He grinned. "Sam."

She smiled, "I know lieutenant."

"I knew you too. You're in Sgt. William's 3rd period on A days. Right?" He smirked.

She laughed, a beautiful sound that he wished he could hear as often as possible. "Are you stalking me, soldier?"

He laughed with her. This girl was something else. "I should ask you the same question."

Jules opened her mouth, most likely for a snarky comeback, but was interrupted by the bell. "Oh oh, I have to go. I'm late." She turned to leave, but stopped, placing a hand on his forearm. "Thanks anyways, Soldier."

With that she ran off, leaving him wondering if he was the only one that felt the jolt of electricity where she touched him.

**********  
"Ms. Callaghan, care to explain why you're late again?" Ms June, the English teacher, sighed as Jules tried to inconspicuously enter the room.

"Um, it's not a good reason."

Ms June glared while the class snickered.

Jules sat down beside Claire, who wasted no time in questioning. "Making out with Marcos?" She whispered.

"Actually, I broke up with him." Jules whispered back.

"What! Why? He was sooo cute and the captain of the soccer team. He loved you!"

"Shhh, not too loud. It's cuz he was clingy and possessive. Plus he was a jerk that thought he deserved it all. Reminds me of the stupid football jock I dated."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. But then why do you look so happy?"

Jules shifted uncomfortably, the butterflies coming back with a vengeance at the thought of Sam. "Well, cuz I broke up with Marcos. I'm happy that's over with."

Claire raised a skeptical eyebrow, it was obvious she didn't believe her lie but Jules was thankful she let it go.

Ms June started passing out assignments, so their whispered conversation was over.

**********  
In the hallway, on the walk towards 3rd period, Jules could feel the stares and hear the whispers. No doubt the news of her breakup had gotten out.

Ignoring them, Jules quickened her pace, entering the classroom she bumped into Sam.

He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "You okay?"

She looked up and met his beautiful blue eyes. Not trusting herself to speak due to his close proximity, she just nodded.

She noticed she wasn't the only one affected by the proximity, though, Sam flushed slightly and took a step back, releasing her.

She made a beeline for her desk and sat down. Claire came in and sat down minutes later. "Hey, Jules!"

"Hey." Feeling a gaze on her she looked up, flushing slightly when she was met with Sam's intense gaze.

"Woah, the Sexy Soldier has the hots for you!" Claire whispered dramatically.

"What? No!" Jules glared, suppressing a blush.

"And OMG so do you!" Claire was obviously enjoying this. "Is this why you dumped Marcos?"

"First of all, I don't like Sam. Secondly -"

"Oh, Sam. First name basis, huh?" Claire interrupted, mirth in her eyes.

Jules was about to bite back but was stopped by the Sgt.'s voice. Class had begun.

**********  
Weeks went by and before he knew it, it was February. He had been assisting Sgt. Williams for a month now.

He had one problem. Jules. The beautiful brunette had invaded his thoughts and he couldn't help looking forward to see her in class every other day or in the hallway. He sometimes stole minutes to chat with her and their playful banter was unrivaled. He also felt their strong chemistry - her arm or fingers brushing against his, or a playful elbow at his rib. He really liked her.

And she felt the same way. He felt it and saw it in her eyes. And that was a problem because she was underage.

He shouldn't be thinking this way. Shouldn't think about her the way he does.

Shaking his head, he walked towards his car.

"Hey! Soldier!"

Only one person called him that, and sure enough, when he turned he saw Jules jogging his way.

"Hey why are you still here? It's Friday."

She stopped in front of him, dressed in shorts and a tank. He tried his best not to stare.

"I have gymnastics practice and a soccer game later tonight. What's your excuse, stalker?"

She was definitely flirting. He swallowed.

"Grading papers. You got an A by the way." He smirked, voice lowering. "I'm not stalking, you are."

Oh yeah, he was flirting too. She blushed.

"You wish. I just wanted to make sure your not drowning in all those Valentine's offers."

He grinned. "Jealous?"

Jules huffed indignantly. "No. I'm just saying."

He laughed. "Cute. Anyways I better get going and you should go to practice."

She pouted and Sam fought the urge to kiss those lips. "Fine but are you coming to the game tonight? It's at seven."

He sighed. "I don't think I should."

"Why not? It's called school pride you know."

He laughed and, against his better judgement, agreed. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Okay! Bye!" With that she ran off. This girl was gonna be the death of him.

**********  
The soccer game was amazing. It really kept the crowd on edge, but at the end the Panthers won. Jules was a natural - he may or may not have watched her the whole game. Getting up from the stands he made his way down with the crowd to congratulate their home team.

"Hey! Lieutenant Braddock?"

He turned to see Ella June, the English Lit teacher. According to the staff, she had recently graduated college and gotten her degree in teaching. And it was no secret either that she had a crush on him.

"Ma'm?"

She approached him, smiling widely. "I didn't know you would be here. What a wonderful surprise. And please call me Ella."

"Okay Ella. Nice to meet you. But I should be heading home. It's late."

He turned but was stopped by a hand on his forearm. "Do you want to get a drink maybe?"

Something over her shoulder caught his eye and he saw Jules staring at them, her expression blank. When she caught his eye, she walked off.

He realized Ella had stepped closer, so he took several steps back. "No thank you. I should really get going."

He walked towards the direction Jules went without waiting for reply. He was more concerned for a certain brunette at the moment.

When he found her, she was behind the bleachers.

"Hey, shouldn't you be celebrating your victory?"

Jules turned to him, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Bitterly, she added. "Shouldn't you be with Ms June?"

"And why would I be with her?" He took a seat beside her.

"Because she obviously likes you and she's pretty and around your age." She stared at the ground, obviously expecting him to leave.

"Well I don't like her."

Jules eyes him incredulously, "You don't?"

"Nope, I like someone else." He really shouldn't, but her hopeful eyes and close proximity caused all common sense to fly out the window.

"You do? Who?"

"A beautiful brunette who makes me laugh and smile. She's also great in soccer and stalking." He smirked at the last part.

Realization hit her and when it did the biggest smile broke out on her face, her eyes twinkling and before he knew it, her soft lips were on his. After the initial shock, he kissed back with equal fervor. Deciding she wasn't close enough, he grabbed her hips and placed her on his lap. She smiled against his lips as she straddled him.

The need for air broke them apart.

"I really like you too."

He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You do, huh?"

"A lot." She leaned in to kiss him more. He obliged happily.

A ringing phone caused her to pull back. "Sorry, it's probably Claire looking for me."

"Then I guess you should go." He couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yeah, but I, uh, um."

He laughed. "What? Tongue tied?"

She blushed. "Is this a one time thing? I don't want it to be but I don't know how this is going to work." She bit her lip and he pulled it out from between her teeth with his finger.

"This is not a one time thing. I want to give us a shot. We'll work it out."

She smiled widely. "Okay!" She kissed him quickly. "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

She got up and waved before leaving, taking his heart with her.

This was be the beginning of their story.

***********************************  
7 years later...

Jules anxiously waited at the docking port for the jet that would finally bring her husband home.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Jake, her six year old son, asked. He had his father's blue eyes and blond hair.

"He's coming sweetie. In a jet."

"The jet." Sadie, her four year old babygirl, squealed. "Daddy coming!" She had her wavy brown hair and his blue eyes.

Both their children were beautiful.

"That's right Sadie, the jet has arrived!" Jules stared at the door as it opened, waiting for him to exit.

One by one, men in uniform exited the jet. Then she saw him and their eyes locked. Her heart leapt in her chest.

Grasping both her children's hands, she made her way to him as he walked to her.

And then his strong arms were around her. He pulled back and gave her a short sweet kiss before hugging Jake and Sadie.

"I missed you Sam."

"I missed you too sweetheart."

"Let's go home."

**********  
After tucking in Jake and Sadie, the couple made their way downstairs, hand in hand. They snuggled together in the couch as the movie continued playing in the background.

"Jules, there's something you need to know."

She frowned and looked up at him, trying to read his expression. But his face was expertly blanked.

He sighed. "I'm on assignment here in Toronto and my undercover name is David Hilton and, well, I'm Team One's new rookie."

"Oh." Jules sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."

He raised her chin with his thumb so he could look into her eyes. He saw sadness and worry but also love. Always love. "I'm sorry baby."

Jules put a hand on his cheek. "It's not your fault Sam. I don't care the circumstances but at least you're home. With me and Jake and Sadie. We love you." She kissed him deeply. "I love you so much, Soldier."

"I love you, too, Jules."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :)

When Sam woke up at 5 sharp the next morning, he smiled. It was the first time in about two years that he had slept longer than two hours. And with no nightmares. And the reason was sleeping at his side, curling into him, her head on his chest.

Not wanting to wake her, he gently slipped from under her, pressed a pillow to her side, and made sure her bare body was completely covered with the blanket. Other than a small sigh, the brunette didn't budge. He stood there on the side of their bed for a couple minutes, watching her sleep. So beautiful, so peaceful.

After taking a quick shower and dressing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, he made his way to the basement. Once there, he lifted the blue training mat and pulled on a small latch. It opened with a small click, revealing a sniper rifle, a couple handguns, silencers, ammunition, butterfly knives, a bow and arrows, half a million in cash, and various passports and fake IDs. He selected the passport and papers with the name David Hilton and a couple knives that couldn't be detected by metal detectors. He put the papers in his wallet, a knife in his right shoe, and two in either side of his pant's belt loops, where a special holder was placed discreetly inside.

Satisfied with the items, he closed the latch and covered it once again with the thick training mat.

Jogging back upstairs, he checked on Jules, Jake, and Sadie, all who were sound asleep. He went into each of their rooms and placed a gentle kiss on their foreheads. He loved his family more than his life, and he had proven that time and time again. He would do absolutely _anything_ for them.

With that resolve, he headed to the garage and uncovered his motorcycle. It was well maintained and had a tank full of gas. He smirked at the reminder that Jules had confessed to using it on occasions. He really wanted to see his girl drive it. He opened the garage door and took it out, closing and locking the garage behind him.

Revving up, he headed to the strategic response unit headquarters. After all, he had a mission to complete.

FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP

 _My name is David Hilton. I'm a veteran soldier. I served on 51st Division. Not married. I was honorably discharged. Served in JTF2 for two tours. I'm 28 years old._

Sam closed his eyes. _I can do this. I have to do this_. He reached for his wedding ring, safely tucked under his shirt, hanging on a chain along with his dog tags. He reminded himself of his family, his precious family. Thinking of them always calmed him and gave him the courage.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

 _Commander Alexander Holleran. Army veteran and decorated police officer. Joelle Holleran, wife, deceased. No children._

"Commander Holleran." Sam opened the door, his posture and expression devoid of the moral war that had been taking place just moments before. The cocky rookie persona took over. "I'm David Hilton."

The commander looked up from the papers he was studying at his desk. "Ah, yes. Master corporal Hilton. The young man fast tracked to the SRU." His voice, although calm, held a note of suspicion that Sam quickly detected.

He knew what Holleran was thinking. _Why would a military man trained to fire become an urban police officer trained to talk?_

"That's right, Sir."

Holleran stood and extended a hand. Sam shook it. "Welcome to the SRU. All your paperwork has been filled out and reviewed. You can begin today. Team One will be in the briefing room in 30, until then feel free to take a quick tour of the place. Any questions?"

"No, Sir. Thank you." Sam did a quick recon of the office _, just in case I have to come back_ , and left, closing the door behind him.

He had 30 minutes to kill. He surveyed his surroundings, although he had already studied the building blueprints extensively before and knew exactly where everything was.

He heard footsteps coming from his right and quickly turned to see an older man with a balding head and fatherly features approaching him.

 _Sergeant Gregory Parker of Team One. Retired Detective and cop before that. Sandra Jean Parker, wife, and Dean Parker, son. Wife filing for divorce_.

"Morning, young man. Are you looking for someone?"

"Morning, Sir. I'm actually looking for Sgt. Parker."

"Well, you found him. How can I help you?" His smile was kind and his voice gentle, and Sam could see why this man was the best negotiator the branch had ever seen.

"I'm David Hilton, Team One's new recruit."

Realization dawned in the older man's eyes. "David, why don't you follow me so I can introduce you to the Team."

He followed the Sgt. to a conference type room _. A screen in the front, glass window overlooking the city on the side wall, a rectangular table with 8 chairs in the center - 3 chairs on each side and 1 on each end_.

"Take a seat. The team's probably dressing into their uniform."

He nodded and sat at the back end, facing the Sgt. This way he had full view of the room.

In less than five minutes, the team had each taken a seat at the table, sending curious glances his way. His fake facade had almost fallen when his wife walked in, looking sexy as hell in her uniform with his name printed across her back.

"Team, as you all must have noticed, we have our new team member in today. Now that Rollie's sergeant, David will be taking his place. He took his baby steps at 51st division, went army, and was fast tracked to SRU." Parker turned his attention to David. He motioned to each person as he went around the table, introducing them. "Team Leader Ed Lane, Kevin Wordsworth, Spike Scarlatti, Lewis Young and Jules Braddock. "

As each name was called, he mentally reviewed their files. His mind blanked at Jules's name.

"So, David, how does it feel to be out of the sand?" The man who called himself Spike asked, smile in place.

"Feels great."

"So, how many you take out?" Lew.

"Like on a date?"

The guys all laughed.

"So, why'd you decide cop?" Wordy.

Sam shrugged. "I'm a good shot."

"We'll see about that." Ed.

He smirked cockily.

Spike jabbed Jules on the side. "Looks like you have competition, Mrs. Sierra One."

The team laughed at that. Obviously an inside joke.

Sam knew his wife was a sniper, he'd just never seen it in action and a part of him didn't want to acknowledge that she was tainted by the lives she'd taken as well. He couldn't bear the thought of her suffering or second guessing herself. And that's what accompanied pulling the trigger.

"Don't worry, I'll beat the competition." She grinned at him.

"We'll see about that." Sam parroted Ed's words from earlier with a grin of his own.

"Alright team, listen up. Today we have a long day ahead of us. We'll run a couple drills to break in the rookie, hit the gun range, and patrol for the rest of the day unless we get a call. Copy?"

"Copy!" Six voices replied in unison.

FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP

"What do you think of the new recruit?"

The man in question raised an eyebrow at his boss. "He's really good. Perfect scores, flying colors. Hell, if I hadn't seen it myself today, I wouldn't have believed it."

"But?"

"But I don't like how he got to skip the line by getting fast tracked. He's cocky and trigger happy. That boy needs to be put in line, and it'll be a pleasure to do it."

Greg shook his head slightly. "I agree with you, Eddie, but don't be too hard on him."

Ed nodded. "Alright. Goodnight Greg."

"Night Eddie."

FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP

"She's married man."

Sam turned to the voice beside him. Spike motioned to Jules who was walking ahead of them toward her jeep. (The black one he got her for her 21st birthday.)

"What?"

"I said she's married. I see the way you look at her." Spike, always cheerful and playful, actually looked serious, showing Sam how much these men cared for his wife. He was glad she had them, her second family, like she called them.

David shrugged nonchalantly, keeping up the act. Sam, however, cursed himself inwardly for allowing himself to be caught. He was in love with her and that always shone through his eyes, how was he supposed to stop it? He reminded himself that it jeopardized the mission and therefore his family. His expert facade fell back in place. The cocky rookie was back. "She's hot."

Spike glared, "I'm serious man, stay away from her."

David nodded and Sam smiled inwardly. In different circumstances, he and Spike would be great friends. But unfortunately that could never happen because he was the hit man and Spike...

Well, Spike was his target.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you all like it! Please review I you do:) The long piece in italics is a flashback by the way! And thank you for all the reviews! Missblueeys63, Everlost101, FeelsOverloaded, Janet, and guests, thank you for your reviews and although I can't answer your questions directly, you will learn more throughout the story! :) Now, on with the story. . Enjoy!

"Where can they possibly be?" Sam got on his knees and pretended to search under the couch.

More giggling ensued.

"No, not there." He crawled to the other one. "Here? Nope!"

Another bout of giggles.

He scanned the living room and made and overly dramatic happy face and spotting Sadie under the center piece table. She squealed and began to crawl away. He got up and swooped her into his arms. "Found you!"

Sadie laughed and squirmed, trying to get down. "Less go find Jakey!"

She made a beeline into the kitchen, Sam on her heels.

"Oh no, you don't." Jules stood in front of the oven, hands on her hips.

"Please, mommy, just a teensy peek?"

Jules raised an eyebrow, amused. "Sadie, I don't think Jakey is hiding in the oven."

Sam grinned. "But the chocolate chip cookies are."

Jules laughed. "They're not ready. Find Jake and then cookies."

"Okay!" Sadie jumped happily. She pulled on Sam's hand. "Come Daddy! Less find Jakey to eat all the cookies!"

Sam leaned over to give Jules a quick kiss before he was pulled away.

Upstairs, the duo looked everywhere until they found Jake under his bed.

"Found you!" Sadie squealed as she grabbed her brother's arm. "Now cookies!"

Sadie and Jakey raced downstairs as Sam froze, staring at the dark space under the bed.

 _Darkness. Damp. A basement? A lone bed stood at the corner of the room. The floor was cement and so were the four walls. A metal door sealed him in. No windows. No light. His head was killing him and his ears were ringing. What happened?_

 _He couldn't remember. He actively told himself not to panic over and over as he worked on getting up from the floor. His head exploded and he swayed. His head felt swollen and he felt nauseous. Concussion? Definitely. He checked for more injuries. Bruises and minor cuts, a gash on the left side of his forehead. Nothing major._

 _Ambush. He was trekking alone. Solo mission. An explosion only feet away. His ears ringed. Men heavily armed knocked him out. He remembered._

 _Darkness. Damp. Why wasn't he dead? Why did they want him? Sealed in. No escape. No light. His heart ached. Jules, Jake. He missed his 1st birthday. He needed to find a way out._

 _He scouted the area for potential weapons. The bed. It was old, rusty. Screws were falling off. He unscrewed a leg. He started banging the door as hard as he could. The shocks hurt. He kept going._

 _Finally, the door opened. Shocked face met his cold blue eyes. He knocked him out with the bed's leg. And he ran._

 _He didn't get far. At the end of the hall, a group of heavily armed men pointed their weapons._

 _He stilled, shocked._

 _"Took you long enough to wake up, Son."_

 **FPFPFPFFPFPFP**

Still shaken from the memory from earlier, Sam sought comfort in his wife, pulling her onto his lap on the couch as the kids watched Frozen while eating their cookies with milk on the center piece table.

The chirpy music was lost on him as he stared blankly at the dancing snowman.

"Sam?"

He looked down at Jules's concerned brown eyes. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You okay?"

He didn't even try to lie to her, she would catch it in an instant, so he opted for another truth. "It's just hard to pretend to be someone you're not. And the worst part is having to pretend that I don't know you, having to hide my love for you. Jules, you and the kids are my everything."

Jules smiled sadly. "I'm not even going to say I understand, because I don't. But I do know this, once your mission is over, you can tell the guys and surprise them with the fact that you're my everything too. I've known these guys for less than a year and already they're like family. I'm sure they'll love the real you." She kissed him softly. "I already do."

He looked away so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes or the destruction that would come with his deception.

Jules didn't know the whole truth about what he did. The truth would kill her, literally and figuratively. She and the kids would be placed in unnecessary danger. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he caused anything bad to happen to his family. So he told her parts of the truth, he deflected, and he omitted information.

At the moment Jules believed he was on a covert mission to retrieve information for the government. Which was all true. But what she didn't know was who he was retrieving the information from, what the information was, and the process in which all this would be carried out. As long as she stayed in the dark concerning this part of his life, she and the kids would be safe. And that's all he's ever wanted, for the beautiful, energetic girl that brought a smile to his face and stole his heart 7 years ago to be happy and safe.

Even if it cost him his soul.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

The streets were empty, the darkness broken by flickering streetlights and light filtering from office building windows on the top floors. He glanced at his watch and quickened his pace. 12:56pm.

Luckily Jules had fallen asleep quickly, exhausted from making love, and not heard him snuck out of the house. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake up before he made it back.

The silhouette of the phone booth came into view and he jogged the rest of the way. 12:58. He waited two minutes before he picked up the receiver so it didn't have to ring and disrupt the quiet around him.

"Did I get the right number?" It was a code phrase asking for his identifying number.

"BD00567389. You have the location?" Although not a soul was around, he whispered the words.

"2256 Monica Lane. Remember to retrieve the tracker."

"Got it." He penned the address and hung up.

Tomorrow after work he would pay Spike a visit. Sam hoped he hadn't washed the jacket yet or the tracker was toast.

A/N: Next chapter takes place in the past! Don't forget to review:)

..ha


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter takes place in the past, when Jules is in high school. Thank you for reading and remember that reviews are wonderfully accepted:)

 **April 2008**

Jules paced her room back and forth, willing the tears not to fall by sheer determination.

"You're making me dizzy, Jules. Come on, tell me what's up."

Jules turned and Claire was taken aback by the fear and worry in her eyes. Immediately Claire got up and embraced her best friend who began crying, eliciting heartbreaking sobs. All Claire could think was that whatever happened must be bad because Jules never cried. The last time was after what happened with her dad about 5 years ago. And that had been _horrible_.

"Jules please talk to me."

The words were barely audible but spoken and Claire pulled back with wide eyes.

"What?!"

Jules shut her eyes tightly as if to stop the tears from ever coming out and took a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant."

"With who?" She asked incredulously, "I didn't even know you were seeing someone!"

Jules wrapped her arms around herself. "Sam. The lieutenant."

Claire saw red. "I'm gonna kill that son of a -"

"No no no, it's not like that." Jules looked up, her eyes shining. "I love him, Claire."

Claire shook her head sadly. " _Jules_..."

"Claire, he might go to jail because of me. What do I do?" Jules bit her bottom lip.

Claire sighed. "In my opinion? He should _rot_ in jail."

Jules glared and grabbed her purse.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

"Yes, you were admitted Samuel. January 1st at 1700 the jet that will transfer you to base will arrive at the private airport."

"Thank you for informing me, Sir."

"Have a good day Lieutenant."

"You too, Sir."

Sam hung up the phone. The General had just informed him that he passed the qualifications for JTF2 with impressive results and was therefore admitted into the highly classified elite unit of special forces. Not only that, but he had made it onto the best unit, a highly coveted and respected rank, that he had hoped to be a part of.

But now he was torn. He wanted to remain here and stay with Jules, the beautiful brunette that held his heart. He couldn't bear not seeing her for more than a year, much less two. His heart ached because he didn't have a choice. He would probably loose her forever.

A knock at his apartment door pulled him from his somber thoughts. He went over and peeked through the hole, already reaching for his gun - a habit he had grown accustomed to. Once he saw who was on the other side, however, he quickly opened the door.

"Jules?"

He pulled her in, closing the door behind her. His chest tightened when he saw tear tracks on her face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She began crying and all he could do was hold her, his heart breaking a little with each tiny sob. He ran his fingers through her hair, swearing that whoever did this to her wouldn't live to see another day.

Finally she calmed. He kissed her forehead and pulled away, looking into her hazel eyes. She looked away, looking guilty and ashamed. He put a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye. "You don't have to be tough right now. Whatever happened, I promise we'll get through it together because I love you. So much."

Her eyes lit. "You do?"

"Always have, always will." He hugged her against him. "Now tell me what happened."

Her words were muffled against his shirt but there was no mistaking what she said. He tensed for a split second, but Jules caught it and misinterpreted his action.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm so sorry." Her words were chocked by tears and she began pulling away. "I can leave. Just forget about me."

"Hey! Hey!" He grabbed her face between his two hands. "Don't you ever tell me to forget about you. It would be like leaving my heart on the curve. I love you Jules, I mean it. And don't you say you're sorry because it's not your fault. _I'm_ sorry for putting _you_ in this situation."

"I.. Sam..." She hesitated and Sam held his breath. Would she say they were a mistake? Leave him for good? Abort the baby? "I love you too and I wanna have your baby. I was just scared you would be mad and because..."

Relief flooded him and he felt joy and love swell in his chest. He really wanted her to have his baby too, only her. Before she finished what she was saying, he crushed his lips to hers and poured in all the love he felt.

In need for air, he pulled away. "Jules, sweetheart, why would I be mad? You're it for me and you're the only one that will ever be having any of my babies."

"Yeah?"

He smiled widely. "Yeah." He paused, confused. "Then why were you so upset?"

She looked away again, her lip trembling slightly. "Because, Sam, I don't turn 18 till next month. Technically I'm still underage and if anyone found out you could go to jail."

Reality slapped him on the face. To society he would be a monster taking advantage of an underage victim. They would be too blind to understand and see the love they had for each other. Not the kind of love in fairy tales, but the kind of love you have to fight for against all odds.

He made his decision. He would fight for her. He was willing to put his life on the line but he didn't want to take her honor either. This would ruin her career. So he came up with a plan that would protect them both, but for her sake.

"Sweetheart, do you know how far along you are?"

Jules shook her head sheepishly, looking like the teenager she was. "I have an appointment set for today after school though."

He nodded. "I'll be with you."

She shook her head. "You can't do that unless you want suspicion on you."

"I never said that people will see me. I just need to talk to your attending doctor." He shrugged. "Eventually, people will find out I'm the father, Ella and some staff members have been circulating rumors about you and me. It's unavoidable. All I need to do is convince the doctor to note that you were 18 when you got pregnant and not 17. So it's all technically legal."

Jules looked skeptical. "And how are we gonna do that?"

"I told you to trust me didn't I?"

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

"Ms Callaghan! Why are you late _this_ time?"

Jules froze, racking her brain for a believable excuse. "I, um..."

"She was with me assisting with some materials as my TA. I apologize Ms. June, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Sam answered, appearing at the doorway.

Ms. June nodded skeptically. She looked over at Jules. "Have a seat. We were reading on page 145."

Jules sat and mouthed a _thank you_ to Sam who winked before disappearing from the doorway.

Throughout the day Claire gave Jules the cold shoulder and on top of that, Jules felt like she was getting sick.

During lunch, halfway through her meal, she abruptly stood up and raced to the closest bathrooms. She crashed through a stall and emptied her stomach just in time. She tensed when she felt a hand rubbing her back and holding her hair.

She straightened, "Claire..."

"Here, wash your mouth." Claire turned the knob on the sink and Jules did so.

Jules felt much better. "Thanks." She looked around, avoiding her gaze. "About me and Sam..."

"You don't have to explain. I actually already knew." At Jules's shocked face, Claire smiled. "Jules, you're like a sister to me. I know you so well. I just added two and two together. It was pretty clear afterwards." She smirked. "Especially after you agreed to be his TA."

Jules threw her arms around her best friend. "I love you so much!"

"Me too. We'll talk more about this when we get home, but I want you to know that I approve. I'm not blind, I see the way he looks at you. Like your his everything. And after all you've been through, you deserve to have someone love you like that."

"You don't know how much that means to me." Jules eyes glistened and she blamed the hormones. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Jules closed her eyes as the gel was rubbed on her stomach. She felt cold and wished Sam was with her.

"Oh, I know its cold, sweetie, but don't you wanna see your baby?" The doctor, an older woman with soft features, asked the teenager lying on the hospital bed. _She's so young and beautiful, her whole life ahead of her. Poor girl._

Jules tentatively opened her eyes and stared at the screen. At what exactly, she didn't know.

At her confused expression, Dr. Zara laughed and pointed with her finger at the screen. "See this blob right here? That's a baby."

"It's so tiny."

Dr. Zara smiled as Jules studied the screen in awe, glancing at her flat stomach from time to time.

"I'm going to need to run some tests to tell you exactly how far along you are, so I'll be back in a bit. Why don't you clean up until I get back?"

Jules nodded as the doctor left. She cleaned off the gel with some paper towels and sat on the bed. Everything felt so real now. An overwhelming happiness flooded her at the thought of a blue eyed, blond haired baby. She loved Sam so much and already loved his baby too. She placed her hand lightly on her stomach.

"Hey sweetheart."

Startled, Jules looked up to see Sam watching her, his face shining with love and adoration for her.

She got up and threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped her in his strong arms. He kissed her passionately.

"Sam?...How?" She asked breathlessly. She still couldn't believe he was right here with her.

He chuckled. "I am really good at sneaking around." He quickly changed the subject. "I talked to Dr. Zara. She's gonna do it."

"Really? Just like that?" Jules raised an eyebrow. Dr. Zara looked like a very moral person that would most likely call the police instead of helping them out.

"Jules, don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be alright." Sam kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

Jules nodded numbly. She couldn't help the bad feeling in her gut. The one that said that later this would come back to bite them. And it would hurt.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Dr. Zara's hands trembled as she put together the young girl's file. The one she dated for three months from now so it would be like the girl was 18. She would work out the technicalities later.

Dr. Zara was an honest person and a respected doctor. But she was also a single mother to a daughter who's son had cancer. She needed the money. She couldn't have said no.

Yet, the check in her hand burned her and his words haunted head.

 _I'm so sorry I have to put you in this position but it is necessary. You took the money, so I expect you to follow my directions. Or you will regret it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Present (2015)**

"I love how you look in this uniform." Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

Jules squirmed, "Sam, you're not supposed to come into my locker room. What if someone saw you?"

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "You were always the worry wart."

"I'm the logical one," she countered, turning around in his arms to meet his lips.

"I'm liking your logic right now," he murmured against her lips.

Kissing him one more time, Jules pushed him away. "Get going. The guys will be looking for you."

Reluctantly, he pulled back. "Okay." He turned to leave but stopped, turning. "Hey, who picks up the kids from school when you can't?"

Jules grinned. "Claire. She helped me so much while you were away and the kids love her. She's a kindergarten teacher at their school, so she keeps an eye out for them." Jake was in the first grade while Sadie was in preschool. Both in the same school.

Sam nodded. Claire, Jules's best friend since high school, had supported the couple since the beginning and stuck by Jules through thick and thin. She was a godsend. "Good, I don't have to run another background check."

Jules raised an eyebrow, "Another?"

Sam shrugged. "Did you know Jake's teacher has 50 speeding tickets? Honestly, if she teaches class as fast as she drives, Jake won't learn a thing."

Jules couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "You are hopeless."

He smirked. "But you love me."

"I do. Now out!"

He raised his hands in mock surrender and headed for the door. "Love you too, Jules."

Jules shook her head in amusement as she finished getting ready, waiting a couple minutes before leaving her locker room.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Sam slipped out of Jules's locker room unnoticed and smirked. Like he told Jules all those years ago, he was really good at stealth. And boy would those skills come in handy today.

He mentally mapped the fastest route to the main computer data room. _10th floor. Exit elevator, down the hall, turn right, two doors down._

Making sure none of his teammates were around, he made his way to the elevator, ignoring Winnie Camden's curious gaze. He hesitated a split second before stepping foot into the small concealed box. As soon as the doors sealed him in, he realized he should have taken the stairs. This was a bad idea.

 _"Took you long enough to wake up, Son."_

 _Frozen in shock, all he did was stare. Blue eyes, a reflection of his own, stared back at him. Cold, deep. He was drowning._

 _"Well, Zachary, I believe your boy is just surprised."_

 _Two men. The first one, the General, wasn't a surprise. But the second one? Sgt. Williams? He had trusted that man with Jules's life. Betrayal, deep, drowning. His body began shaking involuntarily. Not fear. Anger, so much anger. He lunged towards his father and Sgt. Williams. Didn't get far. One of the heavily armed men aimed. Shot._

 _Momentarily dazed, he awaited the pain. It came. But no blood. Rubber bullet, not real. Nothing seemed real._

 _"Why?" His voice was horse. Water. He needed water._

 _"Because whether you want to be or not, you are a soldier. Your skills are valuable to the government Samuel."_

 _His eyes narrowed. "I'm done. After this year, it's over. I'm leaving the military."_

 _The General's smile was unsettling. Was it even a smile? No. It was a predator's grin. Sam braced himself for the fall. The hit was coming._

 _"No you're not. You haven't even started." Sgt. William's voice stated coldly. Everything was just so cold. "You will join a covert unit of highly specialized men."_

 _Under who's command? To do what? He didn't care. He wasn't joining. He had a family to get back to._

 _He straightened his back. Clenched his fists. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not your soldier anymore."_

 _He turned to leave. How? He'd figure that out later. He just needed out._

 _And then he saw black. He shut down. Probably a tranquilizer dart. Hours? Days? He wasn't sure when but he awoke._

 _He wished he hadn't. 4 metal walls. No windows. Small space. All covered with photographs._

 _Jules smiled back, a baby on her hip. Jules at graduation. Jules with a bulging belly, smiling widely. Jules taking a morning jog, his son in a stroller. All the pictures were in black and white._

 _There was no color. No hope. He heard the message loud and clear._

 _Either you're in or she's out._

The metal doors opened and Sam bolted. He needed out. He felt cold, so cold. He wished he could wrap his arms around Jules. She always gave him warmth. Love.

He leaned his back against the wall for a second, mentally regaining balance. _I'm losing my mind. I need to remain objective. For my beautiful wife. My precious daughter and my brave little boy. I can - will - do this._

In less than a minute, a carefully crafted mask slid back in place. His eyes turned cold and his posture menacing. _Not Samuel Braddock. Not David Hilton. тень смерти, Shadow of Death._

Although the floor was mostly empty, he stealthily followed his mental map.  
 _Walk down the hall, turn right, two doors down._ The plaque read 'main servers'. Bingo! He stood still and listened for a few seconds. Nothing. No one.

He slipped his hand into the inside of his boot and pulled out a pair of black gloves. He slipped them on and tried the doorknob. Locked. Expecting this, he took a small pin out of his pocket and expertly picked the lock. Click.

Closing the door behind him gently, he flicked on the lights. He mentally catalogued all he saw. Small room. _A large metal table on the left. Five dusty monitors with wires running out of them sat there. On the right was an elongated wooden desk, probably were the IT people or security sat, with five computer screens, side by side._

He shook his head with a smirk. _These guys seriously need an update, they'll thank me later. Or not, since they won't know who to thank._

He approached a large gray monitor that appeared to be in better shape than the rest. Reaching into his boot again, he pulled out a nondescript black flash drive. He inserted it into the monitor and glanced at the time. 5:46. Forty-four minutes until security came into the room. Fourteen minutes until he had to be in the briefing room with Team One. Five minutes until the small light flicked red on the flash drive, signaling the virus was in place. He had time.

5:51. He retrieved the flash drive and stuck it back into his boot. He stood still and listened. No footsteps. No breathing. No one. He opened the door gently and locked it behind him. He slipped off his gloves and put them back in his boot. _Mission accomplished_.

This time he walked down the hall, searching for the stairwell he knew was there. He jogged up the stairs, footfalls feather soft. Exiting the stairwell on the 25th floor, he checked the time. 5:57. He had three minutes. He quickly went into the locker room and dressed into his uniform in 60 seconds. _Switch to cocky rookie persona._

"You're late." Ed Lane stated. His face firm.

Sam made a show of looking at his watch. "Technically I'm a minute early."

Ed's eyes narrowed. Greg stepped in. "Take a seat, David. We were waiting for you."

He nodded and took a seat next to Wordy. From there, debrief went smoothly. There was a drug bust in 6 days. Sam paid rapt attention to the details, logging names and the types of weapons. _Who knows when the information would come in handy?_

Greg was almost wrapping up, when the alarm blared, Winnie's voice cutting through. "Team One! Hot Call!"

For a split second Sam tensed. He wasn't expecting to take part in a call. He was only supposed to be part of the team for three days only, or until the target was neutralized.

 _How do you trust and protect people you will deceit and destroy?_

A/N: тень смерти means shadow of death in Russian. Yes, Sam speaks Russian. You will learn more about this other identity soon. Thanks for reading :) Questions? Comments? Ya know what to do!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back and I still don't own Flashpoint or its characters, or anything really except for the plot! This hot call might seem like a filler chapter but it's not. 3 reasons: I introduce Anatoly Vadim and Andrei Boris, we learn some more about Sam's past, and we see more badass Sam!**

"Alright Winnie, what do we have?" Sgt. Greg Parker asked through the headset.

"Toronto Police answered to shots fired in a warehouse at the docks. Turns out it's a gang war between the Golden Dragons and an unknown gang."

"Do we know how many subjects we're dealing with here?"

"Reportedly 8 Golden Dragons and 3 from the unknown, all armed. 3 of the Dragons are in custody. One of the gang members in custody was actually an undercover cop who provided the information."

"Alright thanks Winnie," Greg sighed, this would be a tough one. "Ed?"

Ed nodded, taking his cue. "Okay team, stealth will be our best friend on this one. Jules, Spike you two are Bravo. Lew, Wordy, Charlie. David, you are with me. We'll be Alpha. Copy?"

Six copies were heard through the headsets. Ed continued. "You all have authorization to use lethal force if necessary. Remember to proceed with upmost caution. Any questions?" Ed paused. "Alright Team, lets do this!"

Three black SUVs screeched to a stop behind the perimeter set up by police cars, men in uniform kneeling behind opened doors in preparation to shoot in case a gang member decide it wad a good idea to leave the relative safety of the warehouse. As soon as Team One stepped foot on the asphalt, they were greeted by gunshots echoing inside the looming structure.

Clicks of opening doors were heard as Team One retrieved their weapons from the back of the SUVs. MP5s, rubber bullet guns, CS gas, and flash bang grenades made up their ammunition to face the war inside.

Sam studied the large warehouse before him _. Rusty gray metal enveloped the large rectangular structure, two floors, boarded up windows, and metallic double doors that looked like they would fall off any moment._

He looked over at his wife, who was checking her ammo. As if feeling his gaze, she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. No words were said but the message was loud and clear _. I love you, be careful_.

Ed and Greg walked over to the man in charge, an older detective with thinning white hair.

"Detective, what can you tell us? Is it possible to talk these men down?" Greg asked looking for a way to end this without casualties, if there weren't some already.

The older man sighed. "You can give it a shot, but my men already attempted to make contact. The only response we got was bullets flying our way."

Ed formed an idea in his head. "Greg, try negotiating anyway. Whether they listen or not, it'll be a good distraction so the team can move in." He turned to the detective. "Do you have any blueprints?"

The man nodded, and motioned for a young officer to hand him a large, creased paper. He spread the map on one of the cop cars and Ed motioned the team over to study the layout.

"Alright team, here's the plan. Bravo you two rappel in through here." He pressed his finger to a large window on the second floor. "Charlie, you two go in through the back door on the first floor. And David, we go in through this side door."

"Copy that!" Five voices chorused as they headed to their respective locations.

"Alright everyone on Channel 2! Stealth is fast..."

"Fast is lethal!" The team finished as they quickly jogged around the sides of the warehouse to their respective locations.

Sam stayed a few paces behind Ed as they quietly made their way to the side door. Ed placed a hand on the knob and raised three fingers, counted down, and opened the door. Both men raised their guns and cautiously walked in, allowing the gunshots to lead them through the maze of hallways and walkways to the source of the problem.

"We're in." Sam heard Jules's voice report over the headset.

"Copy." Ed acknowledged. "Charlie?"

"Door's heavily barred. Looking for another point of entry." Wordy informed.

"There should be a boarded window about 300 feet from the door. If necessary, you can use explosives."

"Got it." Lew said.

Ed raised his fist in front of him. An odd quiet settled over the warehouse. Something was wrong. Both men stopped and did a quick recon of the area. They could even hear Greg attempting to encourage the men to lower their weapons and end this peacefully from outside through the loudspeaker.

"Ed." Sam whispered and pointed to a silhouette on the ground before them. Ed approached the unmoving man as Sam kept his gun trained on the man's head. Ed checked his pulse and shook his head. "He's dead." He studied the tattoo on the man's wrist, then clicked his headset. "Boss we found a dead subject. Golden Dragon. Gunshot wound to the head and two to the chest."

Greg sighed. "Copy that Eddie. I'm not having much luck on this end either."

"Ed? We found two bodies. Golden Dragon." Jules informed over the headsets. "Looks like they both took a single shot to the forehead and two to the chest."

"Copy. That means five subjects are still at large. 2 Dragons and 3 unknown."

"Negative." Wordy spoke up. "We just found the two remaining Dragons. Same MO. A shot to the forehead and two to the chest."

Ed clenched his jaw. "Copy that. Team, the three remaining men seem to be highly trained. Keep your eyes -"

Ed was interrupted by a loud yell over the headsets. Then they heard Wordy's panicked shout. "Lew!"

Faintly they heard a man speaking in a thick accent. "Put your weapons down and I don't kill your friend."

"Lew!" Spike shouted over the headsets, concern for his best friend flooding him.

Ed tensed. "Wordy?"

"Ed what's going on?" Greg asked, concern lacing his voice.

"They have Lew and Wordy." Ed answered in disbelief. His words then gained a steel. "Bravo head to the first floor, south side. Jules you have Scorpio if you can get a shot."

"Copy that." Spike and Jules answered with resolve.

"David, we'll clear this area and then..." Ed stopped mid sentence. He searched around and realized he had been so caught up in checking the body and giving and receiving reports that he hadn't realized that David was gone. "David status!"

"Ed?" Jules tried to veil her worry.

Suddenly they heard a commotion over the headsets. Men speaking in Russian. A pained shout. Three successive gunshots. A loud thump. Then silence.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

As soon as he saw the way in which the Chinese man had been killed, Sam slipped away from Ed's side and headed deeper into the warehouse, heading south.

He recognized that MO, the single gunshot to the forehead and two to the chest. _Andrei Boris_. He was allegedly connected to Anatoly Vadim, a Russian mafia boss that had been in the government's, and his, radar for years. He had encountered Andrei and his men in Great Britain and he had the gunshot wound on his chest to prove it. The man had missed any major organ by an inch. Andrei, however, hadn't been so lucky, Sam's arrow had wedged itself deeply into his shoulder, nicking a nerve and rendering his left arm useless. On top of that Sam had taken out his six men, only Andrei got away.

But this time he wouldn't.

Sam inched closer, butterfly knives that had been stashed in his combat boots in one gloved hand. The glock whose bullets he had switched out in the other gloved hand. He could hear four voices. One sounded dazed, the other three held a thick accent. Like a shadow, he slipped from his position behind the darkened hallway to crouch behind a wooden crate. He listened to the headset - the one he had muted so he could hear the team but they couldn't hear him. They still hadn't realized he was gone, stuck in shock by the capture of Wordy and Lew. Which meant he still had time.

He peeked around the crate to study the situation. Wordy was kneeling on the ground, an unconscious Lew on his lap. Andrei was watching them while one of his men piled guns into a black backpack, the other one setting up some kind of device at the far west corner. He realized it was a bomb.

He cursed and thought about alerting the team but decided against it. They still hadn't realized he was gone and he didn't need their panic. He could stop the man before he enabled the device anyway.

Aiming squarely at the chest of one of Andrei's men, the one who was setting up the bomb, he let a butterfly knife fly. A thump reverberated in the large room.

Andrei turned to his fallen mate and shock crossed his face before cold anger burned his features. He looked around carefully with narrowed eyes, his other man sweeping the area with his gun.

Wordy stared in shock at the glistening metal protruding from the dead man's chest. _What the hell?_

"Come out or I will kill him." Andrei threatened in a thick accent, his gun aimed at Wordy's forehead.

"Я бы не угрожать мне, если бы я тебя, Андрей." (I wouldn't threaten me if I were you, Andrei.)

For a split second, fear and dread crossed the man's face, obviously recognizing Sam's voice, and muttered in disbelief. "Тень смерти." (The shadow of death)

Andrei looked around and motioned his man to clear the area. With some fear the man began searching behind crates, holding his gun straight in front of him.

Sam waited until the henchman came around to his crate before lunging into him, sending the gun skittering backward. Sam crashed his fist to the man's face, rendering him unconscious. All this happened in a split second.

Andrei pointed his gun at Sam, who pointed his gun at Andrei.

"Мы встретимся снова, Тень." (We meet again, Shadow.) Andrei snarled.

"Я вижу, вы получили себе новый руку Андрея." (I see you got yourself a new arm Andrei.) Sam commented with a smirk, eyeing the prosthetic.

"Я разочарован видеть, что ты не умер. Но я исправлю это сегодня." (I'm disappointed to see you're not dead. But I'll fix that today.) Andrei threatened, a horrible smile grazing his features.

Wordy heard the men speaking but didn't understand a word they were saying. He couldn't get a good look at the other man in the room, due to his position on the floor. If he turned to look, he would risk a bullet to the head.

"Нет, вы не будете." (No you won't.) Sam said casually. He listened into the headsets and realized they were looking for him. Time to wrap things up. "Позвольте мне сказать вам, что. Я не так много времени, потому что полицейские будут врываться сюда в любую минуту. Так дайте мне лекарство, и я обещаю быстрый безболезненную смерть. По рукам?" (Let me tell you what. I don't have much time, because the cops will barge in here any minute now. So give me the cure and I promise a quick painless death. Deal?)

Andrei laughed, a deep rumble that seemed to shake the warehouse. "Я не даю вам дерьмо! Хотя я удивлен, что вы заботитесь об этих людях. Они на самом деле положил сердце в вас после того как я убил твоего последний?" (I'm not giving you shit! Although I'm surprised you care about these men. Did they actually put a heart in you after I killed your last one?)

"Плохой выбор." (Bad choice.)

In the blink of an eye, a butterfly knife had wedge itself into Andrei's right arm, the gun clattering to the floor. Andrei yelled and lunged at Wordy and Lou, smacking Wordy hard across the face with his metallic arm, eliciting a shout.

"Я его убью!" (I will kill him!) Andrei threatened, holding a now unconscious Wordy between his arm and chest.

Sam saw red, he took out his gun and shot the man twice before he could even move another muscle. The man he had knocked out earlier began to stir, and without hesitation, he shot him in the forehead.

Sam stared at the blood bath in a daze. _Did I really do this?_ He was glad Lew and Wordy had been unconscious or they would know who he really was. A cold blooded killer.

Remembering the cure, he ran to Andrei's body and pushed him away from Wordy and Lew. He searched Andrei's pocket and found the syringe and clear vial. He pushed the fluid into the needle and pressed it to Lew's arm.

Andrei Boris wasn't only known for his gunshot MO, but for the poison he injected his victims with when he didn't want to make noise. Men could be alive for days under the poison but since they looked dead, you'd think they actually were. He'd heard of many being buried alive under this poison.

He then checked Wordy's pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt it strong and steady.

Before the team came he quickly stuffed his gloves back in his combat boots and exchanged the bullets in his glock from his specialized ones to the SRU issued ones. Once again, the shadow struck without a single trace, leaving nothing but chaos. Any second now, the team would burst in, he could hear Ed's yelled instructions over the headsets to head south.

They didn't disappoint. Team One moved into the room, guns raised. Once they saw the scene was secure and the subjects dead, they approached Sam, Wordy, and Lew.

Spike kneeled in front of Lew. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing they were knocked unconscious. Their pulses are steady though."

Jules walked over, paramedics trailing behind her. The paramedics placed Lew and Wordy each on a stretcher and hauled them out, vaguely wondering what happened in this ghastly place. Spike followed the paramedics out, attempting to awaken Wordy and Lew with comforting words.

"What happened? Where the hell where you?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Eddie." Greg placed a hand on Ed's shoulder to calm him down.

Sam sighed. "I heard commotion upstairs and headed up. Then I heard you yelling at everyone to head south on the first floor. So I came and found this." The lie flowed easily from his tongue, sounding so much like the truth that he would have believed it.

Jules eyed him carefully and he looked away. He could never lie to her.

Ed frowned, his eyes glancing at the three dead Russians. He remembered hearing men yelling, arguing in Russian. Maybe they had turned against each other? Something was missing. He glanced back at David. The kid looked like he was telling the truth and he doubted he, alone, could kill three highly trained Russians.

But the kid had still slipped away from his side. "You put the team at risk! You never go off by yourself! It's an unacceptable risk! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Ed fumed, the frustration from the past minutes pouring out. _Had it only been about 30 minutes ago that they had arrived on scene?_

"We'll talk more about this at HQ, David." Greg added pointedly.

Sam took it all in stride. He just nodded and slowly got up. "Okay. It won't happen again."

Ed nodded gruffly, before heading out, Greg behind him. Detectives began pouring in, taking evidence and bagging bodies.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He smiled at Jules.

They shared a look of reassurance before heading out. They would talk more later, in the warmth and safety of their home.

Heading out of the warehouse, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the questions, the admonishment, and the anger aimed at him.

But that was all meaningless. He still had a mission and a priority.

He looked over at Spike, sitting in the back of an ambulance with a now awake Lew and Wordy, along with the rest of Team One.

He would die tonight.

Oh and in answer to his last question, how do you trust and protect people you will deceit and destroy? You don't. You just don't kill them but kill the bad guys.

 **A/N 2: I really want to know what you thought so please review! What do you think of Sam? Who's Anatoly Vadim? Why is Andrei Boris important? Will Spike really die tonight? Is Jules clueless or does she suspect something about her husband? Everything is not all as it seems so please share your thoughts! Thank you to all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter also takes place in the past! Takes place about a month after Ch.4, where they find out they're pregnant!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint, if I did there'd be a whole lot more JAM.**

 **May 15, 2008**

Sam quietly gazes at the beautiful brunette in his arms. She is the world to him and forever will be. He loves her so much it hurts sometimes, and seeing her in pain would shatter his heart.

That's why he's dying seeing those tears rolling down her closed lids right now.

He has no idea why she's silently crying in her sleep. It has never happened before and he doesn't know what to do. Wake her? Let her sleep?

Each tear is like a knife to his heart. He can almost feel the sadness radiating off of her. But why?

He wipes away the tears with the pad of his thumb and leans down to pepper kisses on her eyes, nose, and mouth. He whispers softly in her ear. "Jules, baby, wake up. Everything's okay. Your safe."

She stirs and slowly blinks away her sleep. Her misty brown eyes meet his worried blue ones. "Morning, Soldier." She yawns adorably and pecks his lips.

He tightens his hold on her. "Why were you crying?"

She looks confused, then touches her damp cheeks. It's as if she was crying in her dream but didn't realize actual tears were pouring out. She shuts her eyes and whispers softly into his chest. "I haven't told you, huh?"

He shakes his head and props his head on one hand, keeping the other one on her hip. He looks at her expectantly.

"There's a reason you haven't met my father...or brothers...or any family, really." She takes a deep breath and says calmly. "That's because I don't have one anymore."

She looks blankly out the window of his bedroom as if calling forth memories that had been locked away a long time ago. He gives her hip an encouraging squeeze.

"When I was born, there were a lot of complications. I was premature and they had to do an emergency C-section. Then after I was born, she didn't want me. Doctors called it postpartum depression, and coupled with her weak physical state, they were worried she wouldn't make it." Jules takes a deep breath. "She didn't."

Sam closes his eyes, pain surging in him for the love of his life. He wraps her tightly in his strong arms. He feels there's more she needs to share so he doesn't say anything.

"Growing up, my father hated me. I represented everything he'd lost. He was a drunk and never cared about me. My four brothers tried to care for me but as they grew older, they began to leave, hoping to get as far away from my father as possible. By the time I was twelve it was just me and him." She stopped again and then continued. "When my last brother left, my father went and dropped me off at a lady's house. He never came back. The lady, Teresa Nuella, adopted me."

Jules smiles at Sam. "The lady had a daughter, Claire. Claire isn't just my best friend, she's like a sister. I've lived with her and her mother for the past 6 years now. They and you and our baby," she places a hand to her stomach, "are all I've got."

Sam locks his blue eyes with her chocolate ones. "I love you. I want you to know that what happened to your mom or what happened with your dad wasn't your fault. You're brave and you're a miracle. And you deserve every ounce of love in this world. If he didn't know that then he didn't deserve you."

Jules smiles. "It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Claire's mom is a psychiatrist and she helped me clean the wound. The scar is still there but it's not bleeding anymore. And then you came along and gave my life a whole new meaning."

"I'm glad baby, because you saved me too." Sam whispers, but doesn't elaborate. He captures her lips with his and kisses her passionately. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

"You remembered." Jules mutters against his lips.

"I'll never forget anything that has to do with you." He pulls away. "So why were you crying? Did you have a bad memory?"

She smiles weakly. "Because it was my birthday when he abandoned me." A tear slips down her cheek and she furiously wipes it away. "I promised I wouldn't let this hurt me anymore."

Sam takes her hand in his, his heart constricting at seeing the usually energetic teen so upset. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm right here. I want to help okay? Just let me. It's okay to cry."

She nods gently and allows herself to fall in his arms so he can catch her. She cries and he holds her. She breaks and he puts her back together with soothing words, reminding her that he will never abandon her and that he will always love her.

Once she calms down, Jules whispers something so softly he's not sure he heard her.

"What did you say love?"

"You won't ever leave me right?"

His heart constricts painfully. He's forgotten to tell her that he's due back in the military in January.

"Sam?"

He runs a hand through his hair, unable to meet her eyes. "I get deployed in January."

He doesn't know what to expect. Hurt? Anger? He'd understand. He tells her he's never gonna abandon her and he's doing just that. Albeit involuntarily.

He feels a small hand under his chin and he looks up to meet her eyes.

"Sam, I'm not upset."

He furrows his brows in confusion.

She flashes her beautiful smile. "It's who you are, Soldier. I don't want to change anything about you. I fell in love with every part of you and that's never gonna change."

His eyes mist at her acceptance and he crushes her to him in a hug. How did I get so lucky?

"Do you know how much I love you?"

She pulls away and flashes him a seductive smile. "Why don't you show me?"

She doesn't need to say it twice.

 **FPFPFFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

"Let's get married."

Sam stops mid bite.

The two decided to skip school, or more like Jules is skipping school and he just called in sick, and spent the day together. They went for a long walk near a lake, talked about the future, and basically reveled in the fact that they could be together now, since she's officially 18.

Currently, they're having lunch at a small diner.

"What, like now?" Sam asks, eyeing her carefully.

"Yeah. Today." The teen smiles broadly, her brown orbs twinkling. "You said you wanted to get married. So why not now?"

"Don't you want the white dress and fairytale wedding with the cake and everything?"

He wants to marry her, that's for certain. He's already even bought her a ring that he wants to surprise her with, but it looks like she got ahead of him. The thing is, he wants to give her everything she wants and not rush it. Doesn't want her to miss out on a wedding just because they're unconventional.

Jules raises an eyebrow. "Sam, have you met me?"

He chuckles, then takes her smaller hand in his from across the table. He can see the determination and hope in her eyes. How can he say no to that? She's his weakness.

"Okay."

Her eyes light up. "Really?!"

He laughs. "You can be a real kid sometimes."

She sends him a murderous glare before jumping up and grabbing him by the arm, promptly pulling him out of the diner.

As they're driving to city hall, he stops at a red light and turns to her. She's basically vibrating with excitement and his heart soars.

"Do you want to call Mrs. Nuella and Claire? We'll need witnesses."

She smiles. "Okay." She takes out her cell and types quickly. "There." Her nose wrinkles in thought. "Don't we need three?"

He grins, hoping she'd ask. "Sgt. Williams."

Her eyes widen. "He knows?"

"And approves."

He smiles as he remembers the words he exchanged with the older man about a week ago.

 _Sam took a deep breath, walking into the classroom. He was late, very late. He wasn't here in the morning and it was planning period already._

 _"Sam is that you, Son?"_

 _Sam walked into the the sergeant's office at the back of the classroom. "Yes sir."_

 _The older man smiled warmly. "How many times have I told you to just call me Michael?"_

 _"Sorry, sir. Old habits die hard."_

 _They both laughed._

 _Sam sighed, looking down. "Sir, I apologize for my tardiness. It won't happen again."_

 _Sgt. Williams raised an eyebrow. "Sam, it's fine. No problem. I'm just glad I have help in the first place. All this grading and planning lessons isn't for me and you've helped greatly. I'm glad your father agreed to send you here during your downtime."_

 _Sam looked up. "It was your idea, Sir?"_

 _The older man grinned. "Guilty. But admit you've warmed up to the idea. Specially to that young lady."_

 _Sam's eyes widened and he stammered, not knowing what to say. "How...What?"_

 _Sgt. Williams laughed. "Oh I know. It's pretty obvious really." He paused with a nostalgic smile. "She's special Sam. Before you came, she'd help me and I have to admit I've taken a liking to her as a daughter. So I order you to take care of her, Lieutenant."_

 _He saluted. "Yes Sir. With all my heart Sir."_

 _Sam grinned. Jules seemed to get into the heart of anyone she met. It didn't surprise him at all that she'd warmed up the older sergeant's heart as well. (If only he knew the man's cold heart could never be warmed.)_

Sam snapped out of his thoughts as he pulled up to a parking spot. They went over to the three people waiting for them.

Jules eagerly hugged Claire, her mother, and Sgt. Williams, thanking them for being here and supporting them. Sam was pulled into hugs as well.

They walked inside and announced their intentions. A judge was promptly provided, paperwork was signed, words were exchanged and Sam surprised Jules with the beautiful ring he had bought months before.

The newly weds couldn't be happier.

Claire pulled Jules to her side.

"I'm so glad you're happy. I love you so much."

Jules hugged her friend back. "Thank you for everything. Especially for accepting that orphan all those years back."

Mrs. Nuella grinned. "Ay mi hijita. You're no orphan. Never where. Fate wanted you to be with us to save you from your father and we did. I'm glad we did because you're now my daughter too, so don't go saying you don't have a mother. We're your family."

Jules hugged the older woman tightly. "Thank you mom. For everything."

Not once did Jules think of asking Mrs. Nuella what she mean by 'save you from your father', but she should have. But at that moment nothing mattered but her husband and her family.

Sam smiled as he watched his wife hug her family. He couldn't feel happier.

"Take care of her son."

Sam turned to Sgt. Williams. "I will." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I get deployed in January. I don't want to go but the General won't care that I have a family now. That I have a baby on the way."

Sgt. Williams placed a hand on his shoulder, undeterred by the news of a baby. "Go. It's your duty as a soldier. I will take care of Jules while you're away. I will make sure her and the baby have everything they need."

Sam locked his blue eyes with the older man. "Thank you."

Now, he realizes, too many years too late, that he should have taken his wife and baby and ran as far away from that monster and the secrets surrounding each person in that room...

But he didn't know.

So he placed the lives of his family in the enemy's hands.

 **A/N: So if you re read Ch.5, you'll now understand what Sam meant by "Sgt. Williams? He had trusted that man with Jules's life" during his flashback! Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review:)**

 **Next chapter is** **the much awaited confrontation between Sam and Spike...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Im so sorry this took so long but ive been so busy with my college apps and school and wow, plus FF wouldn't make it easy for me to post! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you love, what you hate, what you would change, anything! Thanks so much for all the reviews and reading:) you guys are awesome!**

 **Present time**

 _"... could have killed yourself..."_

 _"... just want to know what happened..."_

 _"...and what was the commotion you heard that separated you from your team..."_

 _"...an unacceptable risk..."_

 _"...the team, Wordy and Lew, they want to know.."_

 _"...and you didn't see another person..."_

Sam blows out a breath as he parks in front of his house, turning off the ignition. In the last 3 hours, he expertly blocked out Ed's raging lecture, avoided Greg's probing eyes, and manipulated the interview with the SIU detective.

It was all a success because of his expert lies, simple logic and the glaring facts. How could a single man take out three highly trained Russians? Especially when one Russian had a thick knife wound and the other two had bullets in them that didn't match the SRU issued ones?

Plain and simple. Because it wasn't David Hilton. It was the Shadow.

He climbs off his motorcycle and notices a grey sedan parked in the driveway. He walks over and peers inside then glances at the house. He quietly makes his way to the back door and opens it with his key. Once inside he follows voices to the living room and hides behind the staircase.

Jules is talking with a man whose face he can't see from his position. She's saying something but he's too far away to hear.

The man nods and reaches into his pocket. Sam reaches into his own pocket, but stops when the man pulls out a small flash drive.

Jules takes it and hugs the man tightly. The man rubs her back and Sam growls slightly, resisting the urge to make his presence known.

The two pull away and the man talks some more before turning to leave. And as he turns, Sam sees his face. Spike.

As soon as the door closes, he speaks up, an edge to his voice. "What was that about?"

Jules turns wide eyed, startled. "Sam?"

He asks again. "What was Spike doing here?"

Jules looks at him incredulously. "I didn't hear you come in."

He raises an eyebrow.

Jules rolls her eyes. "He's my friend, he's like a brother to me. He was here awhile playing with the kids." She motions in the general direction of the children's bedrooms. "They're asleep now."

"What's in the flash drive?"

She looks at the object in her hand, actively avoiding his eyes. "Nothing important."

He studies her closely. He walks forward until he wraps her in his arms. "What is it babe?"

She looks up at him and he sees sadness in her eyes. "I asked Spike to do some research on my father..."

Sam sighs. "Sweetheart..."

"He found something Sam. Warned me that I wouldn't like it, but I have to know."

Sam nods softly and kisses her forehead. "Jules, I just don't want you to get hurt."

She smiles up at him and pecks his lips. "I know, Soldier. But I won't. That wound is healed, remember? I just need to know."

He smiles sadly. "Okay."

"So how was the interview?"

He smirks. "Went well."

She nods carefully. "It was you, huh?"

He stays quiet and she knows. Jules puts a hand to his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Sam. That's all that matters to me."

He smiles and kisses her deeply, eliciting a moan and equal fervor from her. As the passion burns, he presses her against the wall, trailing kisses down her neck, his hands touching as much soft skin as he can. Her hands in turn sneak under his shirt, caressing his chest and abs. She starts lifting his shirt off, but he forces himself to pull away. If they get started, they won't stop and he has a mission tonight.

He chuckles, breathing hard. "Sorry babe. Not tonight. I got government business."

Jules pouts, her chest heaving up and down heavily. "Jerk."

He smirks, kissing her once more, just because he's addicted to her. "I love you."

Her eyes twinkle. "I love you too."

He steals another kiss and smiles seductively. "I'll be back in an hour or so and if you're still awake, I can show you some love."

She smirks and pats his chest. "I'll hold you to that." She starts walking up the stairs but stops and looks back at him. "Be careful out there."

"Always."

Once he hears the door to their bedroom click closed, he jogs lightly to the basement and lifts up the blue training matt, meticulously selecting the necessary weapons for the mission. He puts on his midnight black shirt and matching pants, slips on his mask and gloves, and hides the various weapons in his boots and clothing.

As he walks out into the cool night air he doesn't look back but heads straight to his motorcycle and starts the ignition.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Sam hides his motorcycle among some bushes in front of 2256 Monica Lane. He surveys his surroundings and smiles in satisfaction. Everyone seems to be asleep on this cold night.

He walks once around the one story house, creating a mental blueprint of potential exits and entrances. He finally settles on using the back door to enter.

He gets on one knee, and reaches into his combat boot for the pin he needs to pick the lock. _Click_.

He gets up and pushes the door open gently, not making a sound, and closes it behind him just as quietly. He exchanges the pin for a dim flashlight from his boot and makes his way further into the house, searching for the basement. From one of Spike's comments, he learned the Italian slept in the 'comfortable lower quarters'.

Peering around a hallway, he finally spots the elusive doorway. He tests the knob and finds it unlocked. Once again, he gently opens it and closes the door without a sound.

He lightly jogs down the concrete stairs only to be met with a second door. He tests this one. Locked.

He again effortlessly picks the lock and pushes the door open. He studies the room before his eyes _. A single bed lies in one corner. Various computer screens, laptops, and monitors lie on an elongated desk against the back wall._

He retrieves his gun from his holster and turns on his voice modulator. He approaches the bed and presses his gun to the sleeping man's forehead.

Spike's eyes blink open at the sensation of cool metal pressing painfully into his forehead. It takes some time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they do, his eyes widen slightly and he tenses at the armed figure holding a gun to his forehead.

"Where's the flash drive?" Sam asks, his voice sounding mechanically emotionless with the modulator.

Spike sucks in a breath and asks stupidly, buying time to think. "What are you talking about?"

The gun presses deeper into his temple as the mechanical voice sneers. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Spike swallows and stays quiet. He can't figure out a way to get out of this alive.

The figure growls. The sound of shattering glass fills the room as the figure shoots the computers and devices one by one with his silenced gun.

Spike clenches his jaw and resists the urge to curse at the man for all he's worth.

"I'm going to ask you one more time _. Where. Is. The. Flash drive_?"

Spike closes his eyes. He knows when he stumbled into the information a couple months back that there would be retaliation. But he kept digging anyways. For Jules.

In an attempt to buy more time, Spike offers to search for the flash drive he no longer has.

Sam weighs his options and motions with his gun to go ahead. Spike stumbles out of bed and walks towards the electronic wreckage. He gets on his knees and pretends to search, in reality looking for a sharp piece of metal to defend himself with.

Wrapping his fingers around a piece of jagged glass, Spike turns abruptly and makes a run for the man.

Sam easily blocks the hit and presses a taser into the man's arm, sending him flying backwards.

Spike can hear the mocking tone as the electronic voice speaks. "Apparently you don't know who I am."

Gasps coming in short breaths, Spike bites back. "A government mercenary. You are part of a covert group under the orders of crooked military officials. Officials whose names I found. An organization I'm going to make light of. I might not now who _you_ are but I know you're gonna rot with the rest of them."

Sam chuckles. "And how are you gonna save the world if you're dead?"

"Cuz I don't have the..." Spike stops abruptly. "Shit."

A sense of dread threatens to overcome Sam. "Then who does?" He asks menacingly.

Spike curses himself multiple times over. He looks away and refuses to answer. The man slowly walks over and leans down, twisting a Swiss knife on one hand.

Sam hates what he's about to say but he has to know. "Julianna Braddock."

Spikes eyes widen and Sam knows. She has the flash drive.

"Please don't hurt her. She doesn't have anything to do with this." Spike says fiercely.

Sam begins to pace the room angrily. How is he gonna get the flash drive now? He can't ask for it as her husband, she'll get suspicious. But he can't attack her or threaten her either.

He glances at Spike and gets an idea. He points the knife at the man. "Put on your shoes. If you want to save your friend, you're coming with me."

Spike knows this man won't hesitate to kill him and he can't let this man go after Jules either, so he gets up and put on his sneakers. The figure walks behind him, undoubtedly holding a knife or gun to his back, as they head out of the house.

"Drive."

Spike catches the keys thrown his way and wonders only for a second how the man got his car keys. Nevertheless, he wisely doesn't ask and climbs into the passenger seat, watching warily as the man climbs into the backseat, gun in one hand.

"9623 Maple Drive."

Spike finds it odd that this man knows Jules's address off the top of his head but decides not to speak out about that either.

The drive to Jules's home is quiet and tense, but eventually Spike is pulling into the driveway of the familiar home. Both men exit the car and Sam forces Spike to walk forward.

A couple feet from the front door, Spike turns and tries to knock out the man in an attempt to protect the sleeping family inside.

Unfortunately the highly trained assassin seems to anticipate the move and effortlessly blocks the hit, punching him hard in the gut and knocking him to the ground. Spike slowly gets up, clutching his stomach and trying to breath.

"Next time I wont be so nice." Sam threatens.

Spike nods numbly and resumes walking. At the front door, the masked man picks the lock and they're in. But as soon as they step inside they both sense something is wrong as barely audible sounds reach their ears.

"Go." Sam's head is swirling as his keen hearing picks up on his wife's and a familiar male's voices. He presses the gun to Spike's back as he pushes the man towards where the sound is coming from. The basement.

He nears the door and whispers. "Don't try anything stupid and stay behind me."

Spike nods. Right now he has no plans on leaving. Jules is his first priority right now. Both men quietly walk down the stairs and stop dead at the scene before them.

Jules has her gun trained on a man with dark hair and eyes, who in turn has his gun trained on her.

Sam immediately points his own weapon at the man. Spike just looks back and forth among the three.

The brunette man in black smirks and turns towards Sam, keeping the gun trained on Jules, and lifting another gun with his other hand. "Hey Buddy. Remember me?"

Sam's eyes widen and he takes a step backward. "Matt?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "You're alive."

"No thanks to you." Matt sneers. His eyes then train behind Sam, noticing there's another person in the room, and before anyone can act, pulls the trigger.

"Spike!" Jules screams, running to her fallen teammate. She searches for a bullet hole, or blood, but finds neither. She turns to Matt, pointing her gun. "What did you do to him?!"

"Tranquilizer dart." Matt answers coldly, not tearing his eyes from Sam's. "I'm guessing your beloved wife doesn't know?"

Jules tenses. Sam does too.

"Sam?" Jules asks quietly.

Sam sighs and tears off his mask. "I can explain."

"But not right now," Matt interjects, "first I need the flash drive. So why don't you tell your wife to kindly give it to me?"

Sam narrows his eyes. "Go to hell."

Matt chuckles bitterly. "Been there, done that. Thanks to you may I add."

Sam closes his eyes as guilt and pain wash over him. "I had to Matt."

Matt's brown eyes burn red. "You had to what!? Kill your best friend!? You were supposed to have my back man! We were gonna bring them down together and you backstabbed me!"

Sam clenches his jaw and whispers softly. "They threatened my family."

Matt shakes his head. "I trusted you man..."

"They threatened to capture and torture my wife, Matt! My baby boy! What was I supposed to do? Williams had them in his claws, I.. I couldn't save them, unless..." Sam whispers fiercely, pleading with him to understand.

Matt's eyes sadden. "You could have told me man." He lowers his weapon as Jules simply stares dumbfounded, lowering her own weapon.

"So why's the flash drive important?" Jules asks finally, breaking the silence that enveloped the room.

Sam looks over at his wife and sighs. "Spike somehow put together the list of men that are responsible for all this. And I was tasked to destroy it," he shifts uncomfortably, "and Spike."

"Tasked?" Jules's eyes narrow. "I'm guessing you're not an average government agent."

Matt snorts.

Sam glares at him and tries his best to explain. "On my second year in JTF2, I was ambushed by the General and his men. They used you and Jake to force me to become part of an underground group of mercenaries. Sgt. Williams is one of them, so he had you close and I couldn't risk it. I received all the high-profile targets because of my skills. According to my file, I was just privately contracted."

"So you're basically a government issued assassin?"

Matt shrugs. "Well put."

Jules turns to Matt. "You too?"

Matt shakes his head. "At first. They had me tied by threatening my brother, who was serving in the army, but me and Sam made a plan to bring them down. But..."

"Sgt. Williams gave me an ultimatum - kill Matt or they kill you."

Matt sighs. "And he chose me. Luckily, Sam didn't opt for his trademark sniper shots, but instead threw an explosive into the building where I was staying. I got out alive but took the opportunity to fake my death. Now, I'm on my own mission to kill each and every one of those crooked bastards. I just need the top leaders, so I need that flash drive."

"Jules, give him the flash drive." Sam speaks up.

Jules looks confused but hands it over to Matt anyway. "Guess Spike gave me the wrong one."

Matt smiles tightly. "Thank you." He looks at Sam. "You still in their claws?"

"He won't be anymore."

Both men turn to Jules who spoke. She walks over to Sam and places her hand in his. "Go. Go with him and bring them down. So you can come back to me and we can be a family for longer than a year or two at a time."

Sam takes her face in his other hand. "Are you  
sure?"

"Yes." She leans in and kisses him.

Matt clears his throat. "Okay then. But we need to leave you and your kids somewhere safe so they can't use you against us." He glances at Sam. "Can I trust you man? I understand what you did before, I would've done the same for my brother. But it's different now."

Sam walks over and gives Matt a bear hug. "Yeah, man. You can trust me. And I'm sorry, if I could go back..."

"No need. I'm here now and soon enough those power greedy bastards won't be."

Sam turns to his wife. "I'll get the kids in the car. You pack some bags."

Jules nods and runs up the stairs.

"She's amazing." Matt smiles. "You got lucky bro."

Sam smiles. "I know. She's my everything."

Both men jog upstairs, and Sam grabs Sadie while Matt takes Jake. Bundled up, they put the sleeping children in the car. Sam goes back to the basement and opens the ground compartment, placing everything in a duffel. He puts the duffel on one shoulder and puts Spike on his other one.

He heads out of the house and places Spike beside Jules and the children in the backseat. Matt is riding shotgun, so he gets in the driver's seat and steps on the accelerator.

"Where are you taking them?" Matt asks.

"SRU HQ."

Jules smiles. There she will be surrounded by family she trusts, not to mention they're highly trained officers. Although since it's like 2 in the morning, none of them will be there yet. Still, a police station is the safest place to be.

In no time, the car jerks to a stop and Sam gets out. He takes Spike over his shoulder as Jules and Matt get the kids and the bags.

They sneak into the building and make it to Team One's floor without being seen. Sam places Spike on the couch in the break room, and the kids are snuggled on the other one.

"I'll be waiting in the car." Matt says, giving the couple a moment alone.

Sam smiles gratefully and turns to his wife. "I promise as soon as this is all over, I'll come back and explain everything. I'm sorry for hiding this from you but it was for your and our children's safety." Sam grimaces. "I messed up once when I let Williams watch over you and I'm not making that mistake again."

"Hey, you didn't know. It's not your fault. Remember that we moved away from him thanks to you and I found a new family in Toronto, we're safe here."

Sam smiles. "You're awesome you know that?"

Jules smiles. "Not as awesome as you." She blinks rapidly. "Promise me you'll come back to us."

"I promise."

They kiss passionately, pulling away when air is necessary. Sam walks over and leans down to kiss Sadie's and Jake's foreheads. He whispers to the sleeping children, hoping they hear. "I love you both. Be good for Mommy. Daddy will be home soon."

He straightens and hugs his wife one last time. "I love you."

As he leaves he hears her whisper.

"I love you too. Be safe."

He turns at the door way and his blue eyes lock on her brown ones. "You too."


	9. Chapter 9

**June 2008**

Jules stood in front of the mirror, rubbing her small four month old belly. She lifted her shirt and cocked her head. Would the graduation gown cover up the noticeable baby bump?

She sighed. She hoped it would. It was bad enough that she felt sore and tired all the time. Morning sickness had started a couple weeks ago and just wouldn't go away.

She must have been so lost in her thoughts because she didn't hear Sam come in, but felt when he wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her belly. His favorite spot nowadays.

"Hey, beautiful." Sam sighed contentedly. "You ready to finish high school?"

The girl squirmed in his arms, pulling away. "I guess."

Sam frowned. "Jules, what's wrong?"

She looked away, not daring to meet her husband's eyes. She doesn't think he'd understand. The words Mia said...

It happened a week ago during lunchtime at school.

 _She was already sitting at her table, waiting for Claire, eating a peanut-butter-chocolate-strawberry-jelly-sandwich with a bag of M &Ms and a banana on the side that Sam had prepared for her. For some reason, she was always craving chocolate._

 _"Jules?"_

 _She looked up to see Mia, the replacement captain of the soccer team after she left, eyeing her curiously._

 _"Hey, Mia, what's up?"_

 _Mia sighed and sat down beside her, helping herself to some M &Ms. "I just kinda need to ask you something. I, of course, don't believe it but some stupid people do."_

 _"Believe what?" Jules asked, already having a feeling what this was about._

 _Mia chuckled incredulously. "Rumors say you're hooking up with the hot soldier that's helping Sgt. Williams. But I don't believe it cuz if you were, he'd be in jail right about now. And you're not shallow."_

 _Jules shifted uncomfortably. After the wedding, they still maintained the relationship a secret because Sam didn't want Jules to be antagonized at school or for him to be accused of favoritism in class. Most importantly, they didn't want people to find out they had participated in sex before she was 18, or he'd be going to jail. So, until after graduation, the relationship would remain under tight wraps._

 _"Like you said. Rumors." Jules answered evenly._

 _Mia eyed her carefully with doubting eyes. "You know he's like five years older right? It's illegal. He could be a predator you know."_

 _Jules bristled. "He's an honorable soldier. He and I are just friends. That's all."_

 _Mia nodded uncertainly. "Look Jules, I just don't want you to get hurt. Men like that can be quite deceiving. If it's too good to be true, it probably is."_

 _"Men like how?" Jules asked against her better judgement, munching on her banana._

 _"Good looking men. He comes out of nowhere, rich kid, general's son. Think about it. You probably aren't the only one."_

 _Jules opened her mouth to defend Sam but was cut off by a familiar voice._

 _"Hey Jules, Mia." Claire's smile was bright but dimmed at the tension she felt. "Everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I was just leaving." Mia got up and threw Jules one last glance. "Think about it."_

 _Claire looked after her with a raised eyebrow. "Think about what?"_

 _"Nothing." Jules shrugged, telling herself that this wouldn't affect her and that it really was nothing._

 _But it did affect her and it wasn't just nothing. During downtime in class, her mind wandered to that same conversation. The seed of doubt and uncertainty was planted._

 _And then during class transitions, she saw Sam talking to another girl, a beautiful girl who's tummy was perfectly flat._

 _Her doubts and insecurities were slowly growing and she felt like a little girl trying to play adult but realizing she'll never measure up._

"What's wrong, love?" Sam asked his young wife worriedly, coming to stand in front of her. He intertwined one of his hands with hers and lifted her chin with the other. "You can tell me anything."

Jules looked up at Sam, meeting his eyes, searching those blue orbs for the reassurance she needed. "Do you really love me? Or is it because of the baby?"

Sam's eyes widened in shock. Had he done anything that made her doubt his love for her? Or was it the hormones talking?

"Julianna Callaghan I love you with all my heart and being. Baby, you know that." He placed a hand on her baby bump. "And this baby is a product of that love."

Jules closed her eyes and muttered. "You sound like some kind of poet. Just too good to be true. "

Sam would have smirked if it weren't for the anguished look on her face.

He sighed and crushed her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. The insecurity he could hear in her voice broke his heart. "Jules, you know I love you and only you. Never doubt that."

The 18 year old hugged her husband tightly and muttered against his chest. "It's just, I saw you talking with that girl and then what Mia said...nevermind, I bet I sound like a teenager."

Sam chuckled, his minty breath fanning her face. "Baby, you _are_ a teenager."

Jules fumed and blinked rapidly, abruptly pulling away.

Sam clenched his jaw. What the hell was he doing wrong? Lately Jules had pulled away from him and been in bad moods. She'd come home from school and sleep. She barely ate. She would refuse to leave the house.

Sam sighed. This morning he had gone talk to her doctor and relayed the information. The woman assured it was typical for a teenage pregnancy. The hormones would wreck havoc on her body and emotional state. It was normal, she said.

But it didn't mean it was easy. Seeing her like this made him feel helpless and it grated on his nerves. His minds sometimes visited that dark area that berated him for getting a 17 year old girl pregnant, making him feel like a monster.

"Jules, I talk to girls at school cuz I'm a teacher, and you know that I love you - teenager or not." Sam tried his best to remain calm.

Jules stared out the bedroom window. "I thought she approved Sam. I thought..." Jules sniffled. "Is this how's it's always going to be? They look at me like if I'm a stupid teenager that walked right into the predator's hands."

Sam sucked in a breath. Ouch. "You think I'm a predator now?" He growled slowly.

Jules bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't know." She felt tears sting at her eyes. She felt so tired.

Sam felt anger rising. The toll of the past days weighing him down. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "Jules I thought you didn't care what people thought. I thought you understood. Guess I was wrong."

"Guess you were. I hate you. You abandoned me."

Sam's eyes widened. The words coupled with the sleepy, far-away tone alerted him immediately that something was very wrong.

He ran to her just in time as Jules swayed and dropped in his arms, unconscious.

He lifted her bridal style and felt tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry Sweetheart. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry."

He rushed out the door and placed her in the backseat.

On the way to the hospital he kept thinking one thing and one thing only.

 _Please be okay, I can't loose you_.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Present Time**

The sliding glass doors glide open and Ed Lane enters. It's 5 in the morning, the sun is shining, sky is clear. It's gonna be a good day, he decides.

He looks to the dispatcher's desk, and, seeing it empty, doesn't give it much thought. He _is_ usually the first one to come in everyday.

Although dispatcher rotation should be one dispatcher comes in and then the other leaves, he knows it's not a perfect world. Meaning, in theory, that Team One's floor should be empty.

Which is why the faint tap-tap footsteps alert his senses right away.

He reaches for the off-duty weapon he always carries and cautiously approaches the hallway the sounds are coming from. He's about to make the turn when...

"Boo!"

Ed takes a step back and quickly holsters his weapon, eyes wide. Giggling adorably in front of him is four year old Sadie Braddock in her PJ's, clutching a chocolate chip cookie in one hand. Definitely not what he was expecting.

"I scared you!"

Ed chuckles and ruffles her wavy brown locks. "Oh no, Sadie is a little cookie monster!"

She giggles and attempts to impersonate the cookie monster by munching on her cookie messily. "Grrrrrr!"

Ed laughs then frowns as to why a four year old is alone in SRU HQ. "Sade, where's mommy?"

Still munching on her cookie, she grabs his thumb and pulls him down the hallway towards the break room.

Looking through the small glass window on the door, Ed's frown deepens when he sees Spike asleep on one couch and Jake and Jules on the other. He looks down at Sadie.

"I'm guessing you're a sneaky little cookie monster too, huh?"

She nods enthusiastically. "I's not sleepy."

He hears footsteps and turns in time to see Greg walking down the hall, eyeing the little girl. "Eddie? What's Sadie doing here?"

Ed shrugs, motioning to the break room window. "Was gonna ask you the same thing. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Greg takes a look through the window and his brow furrows. Just what in the world is going on, he thinks.

Greg bends down on one knee and smiles kindly at Sadie. "Sades, why aren't you, mommy, and Jakey at home?"

Sadie shrugs. "Daddy didn't come home yesteyday."

"Daddy?" Ed questions. Last he heard, Jules's husband was serving a tour in the military and wouldn't be due back for a year.

Sadie nods. "He reads me story every night. But not yesteyday."

Greg and Ed share a look. Something's definitely up.

Greg sucks in a breath and asks. "Sadie, who's daddy?"

"I'll tell you guys once the whole team is here."

Greg and Ed both turn to see who spoke, looking like kids caught stealing from the cookie jar. Jules is leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of her chest. They didn't even hear the door open.

Greg straightens and clears his throat. "Jules..."

"Not now, boss. I promise I'll explain everything later." She then turns to look at Sadie, raising an eyebrow. "Sadie, what did mommy say about not sneaking out?"

The little girl pouts. "I wanted cookie."

Jules gathers her little girl in her arms. "Okay let me get you some cookies." She then smiles gently at Greg and Ed. "You guys wanna do the honors of waking Spike?"

Both men nod and follow Jules into the break room. Ed walks over to Spike and gently shakes the other man's shoulder. "Spike, buddy, time to wake up."

Abruptly, Spike's eyes fly open and he looks around wildly, as if searching for something. Spotting Jules, he visibly relaxes. He stands and walks over to her, hugging her tight.

Jules wraps her own arms around him and whispers. "I'm okay, Spike."

"I thought..." He swallows the lump in his throat and suddenly realizes where he is. "What happened?"

She pulls away and looks him straight in the eyes. "A lot. I'll tell you everything later."

Ed and Greg look dumbfounded at the scene before them. Again, they think, what the hell is going on?

Spike just nods and rubs the back of his head, hoping to assuage the monstrous headache. The last thing he remembers is that scene he'll never be able to forget - Jules holding a gun to a brunette man who was also holding a gun to the young woman he considers a sister at heart. He remembers the shock at seeing the man pull the trigger on the gun aimed at him. He remembers the sensation of falling and feeling guilty for dying when Jules needed him most. Wait - he didn't die. But why? Not that's he's complaining.

He glances over at Jules, who is feeding Sadie chocolate chip cookies dipped in milk, probably so the little girl won't make a mess if she eats by herself.

He sighs. There is a puzzle pounding in his head, begging to be completed, and she seems to be the only one who has the missing pieces. He closes his eyes and rubs his temple at the onslaught of unanswered questions.

 _What happened? Why isn't there a bullet hole in my chest? Who was that man holding Jules at gun point and what did he want? Did she see what was in the flash drive? Does she know? Did she give it to the masked man? Why did the masked man protect her?_

 _And what the hell is going on?_

Ed and Greg shared worried glances. It's obvious something is bothering Spike by the expression on his face. Jules, too, seems to be trying too hard to look okay. But neither of them are.

Greg is about to ask once again what's going on when the words are spoken, but not by him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Wordy stands at the door, raising an eyebrow. He then pulls back and looks down the hallway. "Lew! Found them!"

The occupants of the room wait calmly as they hear light footsteps, then Lew's form appears beside Wordy.

"Guys, I thought we had workout today?" Lew asks.

"Hi Uncle Wordy and Uncle Lu!"

Both men blink at Sadie. What is Jules's four year old doing at HQ this early in the morning eating breakfast?

"Hey Sades." They both greet, recovering quickly.

Greg clears his throat. "Yeah, um, change of plans." He looks pointedly at Jules and Spike. "Briefing in ten. Jules, ask Winnie if she can look after the kids for awhile."

Jules nods and wipes Sadie's face. "Let me just wake up Jake."

Greg and Ed leave the room followed by a very confused Wordy and Lew.

Jules leans down and runs her hand through Jake's blond locks. "Jakey, wake up baby."

Sleepy blue eyes blink open and the six year old yawns, cuddling more against the couch and closing his eyes once again.

Jules chuckles. "Jake, you want cookies?"

Immediately, his eyes snap open, although his voice is still infused with sleep. "Morning mom."

Jules laughs. "That's what I thought. Go to the bathroom and wash your mouth, then you can have cookies."

He nods and gets up, running up to Spike when he sees him. "Mornin Uncle Spike!"

Spike smiles and ruffles his hair. "Morning Jakey."

The boy then leaves the room, going to the bathroom, finding it funny but cool that he's at SRU HQ.

"I'll go get Winnie, ask her to watch the kids." Spike offers, already heading for the door.

"Okay." Jules nods. After Spike leaves, she takes her little girl in her arms and hugs her tightly.

"Mommy, you k?" Sadie asks, sensing her mother's distress.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine." The word slipped out on its own, and Jules didn't think of calling it back. Her innocent little baby doesn't know what it really means anyway.

"Mommy, where daddy?"

Jules closes her eyes. "He's coming home soon, baby. He has to get some bad guys first so you, me, and Jakey can be safe."

"Like super hero?"

Jules smiles sadly. "Yeah, like a superhero."

"Um, Jules?" Winnie knocks lightly on the door to get the younger woman's attention.

Jules looks up and smiles. "Hey Win, would you mind looking after Sades and Jake for awhile?"

She doesn't offer an explanation as to why the kids are here in the first place but Winnie doesn't need one. They're friends and that's what friends are for - no questions asked.

"Of course. Where's Jake?"

"Hi Auntie Winnie!"

Winnie turns around and smiles widely. "Oh there he is! What do you guys say we have some fun?"

Sadie and Jake both cheer. Jules smiles as she walks out, stopping to lock eyes with the other woman. "Thanks, Win."

"Anytime." Winnie answers honestly.

"You ready?" Spike straightens from where he was leaning against the wall when Jules steps into the hallway.

"I have no choice but to be." Jules answers honestly.

Spike wraps an arm around her shoulders in silent sign of support. "I'm here, Jules. You can lean on me."

She smiles. "Thanks."

They make their way to the briefing room, together, ready to face four very concerned men and hopefully explain what has been going on under their noses during the past three days.

Jules takes a deep breath and enters the room, a little unsettled by the sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

There's a puzzle piece she's missing.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to put up but as you all know my biggest concern as a writer is quality! Plus I'm a perfectionist. Plus schools nd life got in the way. Anyway I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

 **part 1 is in the past - Jules is feeling the effects of a teenage pregnancy and they both are trying to deal with the consequences of having an illicit relationship!**

 **part 2 is the present - in SRU HQ. Everyone's about to deal with the aftermath of what is going on with Jules, Spike and finally find out who Sam is.**

 **Feelings and emotions are running high in this chapter, think you know why? :) I'd love to hear what you all think, what you suspect is happening, etc. Please drop me a review - makes me feel like you appreciate my efforts! Thank you:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**June 2008**

Sam paced. He was nervous, and for what felt like the first time in his life, frightened.

About half an hour ago, he had rushed his pregnant teenage wife into the emergency room. The nurses had whisked her soon after and ordered him to remain in the waiting room. He had reluctantly agreed, standing there as if in a trance. Lost.

Finally growling in exasperation, he looked around and zeroed in on the information desk, which he hoped actually provided what it was advertising.

"Julianna Braddock. I need to know where she is."

The young woman on the other end looked up, having heard the hard menacing tone. Her eyes slightly widened in fear at the anger infused dark blue eyes staring back at her. It took her a couple seconds to process his words but when they did she quickly nodded and typed the name into the server.

"Room 410. Are you-"

As soon as the room number left her mouth, Sam stalked to the elevator and punched the button with a bit more force than necessary. Getting off on the fourth floor, he quickly searched for room 410 and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it.

He was about to open the door when said door opened and two women stepped out - Jules's doctor, Dr. Coleen, and...

"Dr. Zara." Sam greeted suspiciously. This woman had done Jules's first sonogram but wasn't her appointed doctor any longer. Sam had requested it that way after he had given her the terms of their deal.

The older woman in question tensed but met the young man's blue eyes head on. "Samuel."

Dr. Coleen looked between the two curiously and finally broke the thick silence. "I'm guessing you have already met Julianna's husband Sam?"

Dr. Zara raised a shocked eyebrow at that information but wisely remained quiet, only giving a quick nod in response.

Sam spoke up. "Can I see Jules now? What happened?"

The two older women shared a look, and, coming to an understanding, Dr. Zara nodded and walked away.

Dr. Coleen cleared her throat. "As I'm sure you are well aware of, _Jules is only a girl_." Sam narrowed his eyes at her accusatory tone, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, her body, considering her size and weight, wasn't and isn't ready to take the physical stress that comes with creating a child. Especially since I understand she's still in school." She flicked through a couple pages on her clipboard and looked at Sam with cold eyes. "Has she been eating? Sleeping?"

Sam felt the anger in his veins boiling. Jules needed him right now and this doctor was playing 20 questions.

"She eats the lunch I pack for her sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

Sam passed a hand through his golden locks. "She's still having her morning sickness so she prefers not to eat so much."

The woman nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the paper as she jotted that down. "What about sleeping?"

"A lot."

The woman again jotted that down. She then looked up at him with what Sam deducted was contempt aimed at him. "Any sex this past month?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that it was none of her business but decided against it. "Yes."

She nodded crisply and jotted something else down. "Has she been taking her prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

The doctor sighed and fixed the glasses perched on her nose. "Due to the lack of food coupled with the physical or emotional stress from school, Jules's body was feeling overloaded so in as sense it shut down. I checked on the baby and we're very lucky that everything's okay. I'm going to have to keep her overnight to monitor her vitals. I inserted an IV tube and prescribed an additional prenatal vitamin." The woman reached up and removed her glasses, lowering her voice a fraction.

"My concern are her risks for a premature birth or, god forbid, a still born baby. I will brief you both on additional precautions after she wakes up." She nodded towards Jules's room. "She's asleep but you can stay here. A nurse will be in every hour to check her vitals. Any emergencies, just press the red button and I'll be here."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

She nodded tensely and looked back towards the room and back at him with those cold eyes, obviously bothered by the fact that an 18 year old pregnant teen was married to a 21 year old man. "Very well."

She turned on her heel and left.

Sam didn't care what she or anyone thought. His only concern was the young girl lying in a hospital bed before his eyes, looking so small and frail engulfed by all those white sheets.

He closed the door behind him and started, his eyes filling with tears. "Jules, hey sweetheart, I got here as soon as I could..."

He gently approached her and sat in the chair by her bedside, holding on to her hand like a lifeline. "I'm sorry Baby. What I said..." He sniffled. "I love you Jules. More than you can ever know."

He felt tears stream freely down his cheeks. It was the first time he cried since his only sister's death. He laid his head on their intertwined hands and allowed the tears to keep flowing.

He felt overwhelmed by the fear of losing her, imagining not having his angel, his reason for living, at his side. It was unfathomable. But when he saw her sway and fall in his arms, the possibility had become real and it scared him more than he ever thought possible.

"Sam?"

He looked up quickly and wiped at his eyes. His heart soared. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey." Jules yawned and blinked her eyes. Sam put his other hand on her cheek and caressed it lovingly. She frowned. "Were you crying?"

"Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She answered honestly, her voice weak and soft. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What happened?"

He sucked in a breath. "Apparently your body shut down because you haven't been eating well and stressing too much."

Jules's eyes saddened and she looked down. "I'm sorry."

He lifted her face with his finger. "Hey it's okay. It's not your fault. We just need to make sure you eat healthy and relax some."

"Is the baby okay?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "Yeah." He slipped the hand that was on her cheek under her hospital gown and placed it on her belly, rubbing it gently.

But he wasn't gonna tell her about the risks. Couldn't bring himself to.

She smiled then frowned again. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was just being hormonal." She pouted. "Being pregnant is no fun."

He chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. "I bet. But getting you pregnant _was_ fun."

She blushed and laughed. "You are incorrigible."

He grinned. "Maybe."

There was a knock at the door and both turned around to see Dr. Zara walk in.

"Dr. Zara, hi!" Jules smiled at the older woman.

Dr. Zara smiled, ignoring Sam's piercing blue eyes but focusing on the warm brown eyes of the beautiful girl on the hospital bed. "Hello Jules. Can I talk to you?" She glanced at Sam. "In private?"

Jules nodded and looked at Sam, who clenched his jaw and nodded reluctantly. Jules noticed this and raised an eyebrow, but he just got up, fixed the blankets snugly around her and left the room saying he would go get her something to eat.

Dr. Zara closed the door and locked it, moving to sit in the chair Sam had just vacated.

"What's wrong?" Jules yawned, eyeing her carefully.

The woman smiled warmly. "I should be asking you that."

Jules raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She sighed deeply and plowed forward. "Has he threatened you or forced you to have sex with him?"

Dr. Zara misinterpreted her shocked face and added. "You can tell me if he's hurting you. I can help you put a stop to what you're going through."

Jules eyes were blazing with anger and she took ragged anger infused breaths. "I don't know who you think you are but you have no right speaking of my husband that way. Sam is an honorable man and he's never hurt me. He loves me more than anyone in my life and if you think that's wrong then I suggest you leave this instant!"

By the end Jules had raised her voice but kept it scarily calm. The doctor's eyes widened and she thought one thing - Stockholm. She reached out a hand to capture Jules's, but the girl pulled away roughly, pulling out the IV in the process.

Jules hissed in pain and began getting agitated, causing the beeping in the room to get louder.

Dr. Zara scrambled to her feet as nurses rushed in, attempting to calm the teen without using a sedative.

Dr. Zara stepped out of the room and bumped into a hard chest, which looking up, corresponded to hard blue eyes.

"What did you do?"

Dr. Zara stared back fiercely. "I tried to help her."

Sam's eyes narrowed as the woman walked off and disappeared down a hallway.

He rushed into Jules's room as the nurses vacated it. He angrily asked what happened and they explained that she must have become agitated by something and regretfully informed him that they had to sedate the pregnant teen, assuring him that it was a special vial that would not harm the baby.

Sam nodded, defeated. He just wanted Jules to be okay.

He sat down by her bedside and took Jules's limp hand in his. Even if the whole world was against them being together, it would always be them against the world.

Or if need be. He against them all.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **A week later...**

"Jules, are you sure?"

Jules grinned as she rubbed her belly in front of the mirror, dressed in the simple black dress she would wear under the gown. "Yes!" She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and huffed adorably. "Sam, it's graduation night! How can I miss it?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her small body. "After the scare you gave me last week, I just don't want to leave you alone."

Jules turned in his arms and kissed him lightly, annoyed but understanding of his overprotectiveness. "Sam, I'm okay. Plus, you're going to be there. Maybe not with me, but there."

He kissed her deeply and left her breathless. "Alright, you win."

She smiled cheekily. "I always win, Soldier."

He chuckled and released her to go put on her navy blue and silver graduation gown. He watched her with a proud smile. His girl was going to graduate.

She finished fixing her gown and picked up the matching cap, placing it on. She walked to the mirror and rubbed her belly. "Look, BB, mommy's graduating tonight!"

Sam smiled, his eyes filling with happiness at the beautiful scene. Jules had taken to calling the baby BB (Baby Braddock) ever since last week, after the doctor had explained the risks and Jules had firmly stated that neither would happen. That her baby was going to take after its father - a strong fighter, a survivor.

Sam got up from the bed and stood behind her. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world, ya know that?"

The sincerity and honesty in his voice surprised Jules every time and she blushed every time. "Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "Have you taken your prenatal vitamins?"

Jules nodded. "Yup! We're ready to go!"

She turned to face Sam, who was dressed in a light blue shirt tucked into blue dress pants, both tailored to fit his body perfectly. Her heart began to beat wildly and she blushed a deep shade of red. Her husband always looked so handsome and just plain hot! "Wow. You always look so _wow_."

Sam laughed and pulled her to him. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

She nodded and they left their home, hand in hand.

The graduation ceremony went smoothly. Sam was forced to watch the love of his life from afar but he understood. Today was officially her last day of high school and tomorrow was a new day, officially no more hiding. From anyone.

So he smiled and applauded as Jules took her certificate and cheered with the rest of her graduating class. He took pictures and put the memories in his heart.

Memories he would take with him to hostile territory when he got deployed. Memories that would keep him alive in a place trapped by death.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Present Time**

Sam walks away from SRU HQ and doesn't dare look back. He doesn't trust he can and then resist the urge to run back upstairs, put his precious family in the car, and drive away as fast and far away as possible.

So he opens the door to the passenger seat and slips in, jerking slightly as the jeep peels out of the parking lot roughly.

The men ride in silence, neither sure what to say to the other. As soon as the car is parked in the Braddock household driveway, both jump out and in silent agreement, go retrieve their own motorcycles.

Sam takes his out of the garage and locks up behind him, raising an eyebrow when he sees Matt pull his out of some dark thick bushes from the side of the house.

"I'm gonna make sure to tell Jules to trim those."

Matt chuckles. "Yeah, go on and get rid of my parking spot."

Both grin at the friendly banter they had both missed terribly.

Matt walks over to Sam, who is slipping on his gloves and helmet. "Here are the coordinates." He smiles. "In case you can't keep up and get lost."

Sam submits the coordinates into his encrypted phone and studies the map. He commits it to memory and sticks the paper into a pocket of his leather jacket. "What is it?"

Matt slips on his own gloves and fastens his helmet. "Just an abandoned warehouse I camped out in these last few days. All the ammo and gadgets we'll need are there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Of course it does, it's my plan. Unlike you're half assed on the spur of the moment ones."

Sam laughs. "Hey, but they always worked didn't they?"

"Eventually." Matt grins.

They both climb their motorcycles and roar into the dead of night, engaging in a friendly competition of who could get there faster.

The structure is about 10 miles out of the city, in a small clearing among the woods, hiden and concealed from prying eyes or ears.

"Whoo!" Matt cheers as he wildly comes to a stop in front of the warehouse. "I won! You owe me some drinks buddy!"

Sam rolls his eyes as he also comes to a stop. "By a second Matt. One second."

"Don't be a sore loser Braddock." Matt smirks as he unlatches the chains and locks to the warehouse door.

Sam chuckles. "Whatever I'll buy you all the drinks you want just cause." _Cause I'm glad you're actually alive,_ Sam thinks to himself.

"Deal."

As Matt unlocks, Sam quickly creates a mental blueprint of the outside of the warehouse. Although the night is pitch black, his trained eyes absorb every detail. _A rusty, metallic structure of two floors. Two large boarded up windows on each floor. Fading gray paint and unhinged roof._

The door finally creaks open and both men enter cautiously, guns and dim flashlights drawn, and clear the area.

Once they are both satisfied that it's still deserted, Matt motions for Sam to follow him.

They climb the creaking metal stairs and Matt points with his flashlight to a sleeping bag in one corner. He bends on his knee and opens it, revealing all kinds of weapons and gadgets, including a laptop.

"Impressive." Sam grins, picking up a rifle and checking out the compartments.

"Most of it is military grade - high tech." Matt retrieves the flash drive from his pocket and inserts it into the laptop. "Alright now we should know who's gonna pay."

Sam takes a knee behind his friend and studies the list of names on the screen. There are 8 in total, his father being one of the top leaders. The list reads as follows:

General Zachary Braddock  
General Anthony Hastings  
Sgt. Michael Williams  
Sgt. Nathan Collins  
Col. Victor McAllister  
Col. Benjamin Davis  
Major Xavier Hanston  
Major Joshua Clinton

Each name, however, is also a link that once clicked on, provides extensive background information on each subject. Matt and Sam spend over two hours reading over each detail, committing as much information as possible to memory and jotting down what's most important.

As soon as research is finished, both men pack up and clean out for fingerprints or any clue as to their stay in the building. They do this all efficiently and quietly, leaving the warehouse as if they had never entered it.

As they ride out of the city at the peak of dawn, both heavily armed, Sam can't stop thinking about one thing.

Jules had mentioned Spike completed all this research in order find out about the man that abandoned her as a child. Meaning...

With a sinking feeling, Sam realizes one of these men is Jules's father.

 **A/N: Wow the action is ready to begin! What do you all think? All your reviews, PMs, etcs motivated me to a faster update and YAY, I updated! I hope you all keep enjoying the story and wondering what in the world is gonna happen next:)**

 **Pt. 1: Turns out Jules is having pregnancy complications because she's a teen. And there's some friction btwn Sam and the doctors because of it. Is Dr. Zara gonna tell and what are gonna be the long term repercussions?**

 **Pt. 2: I hope you all liked that I brought Sam's buddy Matt into the story! I love writing these badass scenes with Sam! And now you all have the list too:) Next next chapter will have more of these guys - bringing down the first crooked official!**

 **Next chapter will be the team's reactions and Jules's confessions AND a surprise visit which will have a huge impact in everyone's lives. As seen in Ch. 9, I'm incorporating Team One more - especially Spike! Hope you stay WI th me for the ride and I can't wait know what you are all thinking! Please leave me a review! :) Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Present Time**

 _There's a puzzle piece she's missing._

Jules shakes that thought away and, along with Spike, steps into the briefing room, subsequently closing and locking the garage like door behind her.

Ed is pacing in the back, his phone pressed to his ear, an unpleasant look on his face. Wordy is beside him, a hand on his shoulder, saying something in a hushed tone. Greg is sitting at the foot of the table, his hands clasped before him, his head lying on them. Lew is also sitting at the table, his hands crossed across his chest, looking intently at the view the large window offers.

Jules stands at the head of the table while Spike leans against the wall behind them. She clears her throat and Greg, Wordy, and Lew look up at her.

Ed growls and slams his cell phone on the table. "I can't get a hold of David, Greg. I don't know who that kid thinks he is but -"

"Ed." The guys turn their attention away from Ed's outburst to Jules's firm statement. "He's not coming. Not for some time."

"What do you mean, Jules?" Greg presses gently.

She takes a deep breath and turns to Spike, who smiles and gives her an encouraging nod to go on, even if he himself has no idea what secret she's gonna reveal.

"David Hilton is actually Sam Braddock, my husband." She raises a hand to stop the questions she can see on the tips of their tongues. "Let me explain."

She continues in an even tone, as if reading a factual report and not sharing a secret she's been guarding for years. "My husband joined the army at 18 and has been in and out ever since. At one point, he was recruited by the government to carry out top secret missions. He would come home for a year or, if I was lucky, two at a time and then he had to go back." She takes a breath and clenches her small hands into fists. "About three days ago he came home and he told me he had an assignment here in Toronto and that part of his cover-up was joining Team One."

She runs a hand through her brown locks. "He didn't tell me for who, or why, or anything really because I trusted him - I always have." She shuts her eyes tightly and a tears makes a quick path down her cheek before her hand cuts it off. "Yesterday night I found out why." She can't keep the disbelief out of her voice as she turns to face Spike and speaks barely above a whisper. "His assignment was to kill you and take the stupid flash drive _I_ asked you to put together."

Spike's eyes widen and flashes of that night, the gunshots, the metal pressing against his temple, the anger, the fear, resurface all at once. He clenches his jaw as a question is answered.

 _Why did the masked man protect her? Because he is Jules's husband._

Jules turns back to the men of Team One who are sitting, processing every word she said with shocked expressions of disbelief on their faces.

Ed suddenly stands and turns to a wall, driving his fist through it, breathing raggedly. He knew the kid was trouble from the beginning, he just didn't think it was this serious. This kid had deceived Team One and joined them in order to harm one of their own. The fact that he is Jules's husband and deceived her as well angered him more. He just wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and choke him to death - maybe kill him the way he planned to kill Spike.

Wordy sucks in a breath and blinks a couple times, wondering how they went from usual days of keeping threats at bay in the city to having a threat under their noses without them realizing it. His concern, however, is the young woman he considers something like a niece and wondering what else she isn't telling them. Because he can see there's more but he's not so sure he wants to know.

Lew is staring out the window, scenarios he doesn't want to live through assaulting his head. What if Spike had died last night? His best friend dead because a room full of Toronto's best couldn't sniff out the threat in the room. It's unfathomable but his mind can't stop playing out the different scenarios.

Greg is rubbing his bald head, trying to make sense of the situation and attempting to keep the questions at bay. How did this man even get into the team undetected? Wouldn't there have been a red flag on his name? Or his face been recognized by the cameras at HQ?

Greg's eyes widen at his realization. "The cameras." He gets up and walks over to Spike, shaking him out of his stupor. "Spike, check the cameras."

Spike blinks, dumbfounded at first. He then remembers the cameras at HQ have ingrained facial recognition and should red flag anyone guilty of any crime - or in this case they can red flag him.

Jules too blinks out of her thoughts and glares at the men. "Hey! He might've lied but he's no criminal! He had his reasons!"

Ed laughs sardonically. "Are you hearing yourself, Jules? The man deceived us all and you're still protecting him! Who knows how many people he's deceived and killed! He's a criminal!"

Before any of them can process what's happening, Jules pushes Ed against a wall roughly, punching him strongly and rapidly. Breaking out of his shock, Ed groans in pain and attempts to grab her hands to stop her from causing more harm.

Spike and Wordy immediately start to pull Jules off, but Ed just reaches out and stops them, crushing Jules to his chest as she starts shaking.

"I sent him away. I sent him on a suicide mission." Her words are muffled and broken as her walls crumble. "He was forced to kill by people who threatened me and my kids. Spike was almost killed because of me." She finally pulls away from Ed, searching his eyes as she whispers softly, the guilt eating her alive. "How do I live with that?"

Greg opens his mouth, hoping to soothe her, but Ed locks his eyes with him and shakes his head. Ed then leans his head down, so he's looking her in the eyes with his hands on her shoulders. "You _can't_ live with it."

" _Ed._ " Wordy cautions, opening his mouth to say more but Ed shoots him a glare.

Ed continues. "Jules, you can't live with it because it's not yours to live with. Trust me when I say I know what misplaced guilt feels like, hell I can say I'm an expert. But at the end of the day, either Greg or Wordy or Lew or Spike or _you_ remind me that the guilt isn't mine. So here I am doing what you would do for me - telling you that it's not your fault."

Jules opens her mouth to protest but Wordy walks forward and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Eddie's right, Jules. You didn't send your husband on any mission - he did. He's a grown man and he makes his own decisions."

Greg speaks up. "Jules." He waits for her to turn, to pull away from Ed's embrace but allowing him and Wordy to keep their hands on her shoulders. Greg looks at her warmly, his eyes locking with her intently. "You are not at fault for the people he has killed. The men who ordered him are - those despicable bastards that used you and your precious children. You didn't give the order, they did."

At Greg's words, the rest of the men of Team One feel some of the anger for Sam Braddock wash away because they realize he was only trying to protect his family from a threat. But they still can't bring themselves to forgive him fully and they don't know if they ever will.

Spike smiles as he too steps forward. "And I'm still alive Jules. I'm not dead. Plus, I did the research for the flash drive because I _wanted_ to help you. It's not your fault it was the reason he targeted me. You and I both didn't know."

There's a short silence as Lew wonders what to say - all the needed words have been spoken. So he doesn't offer verbal comfort, but physical comfort. He steps forward and fully wraps Jules in his arms as she fully processes the words her chosen family have spoken. She smiles and feels a tear slip from her eye in gratitude.

Jules finally pulls away from Lew's embrace and looks at every man in the room. "Thank you."

Ed sucks in a breath and states in a calmer voice than before. "Now why don't you tell us exactly what your husband did or does?"

Jules opens her mouth but realizes she doesn't know much other than the phrase _basically a government issued assassin_ to describe him.

Spike glances her way and clears his throat. "Actually, I can answer that question."

The guys all look at him with varying degrees of confusion. Lew raises an eyebrow at his best friend. "How?"

Spike sighs. "Because when I was doing the research for Jules, I made a connection that led me to top secret information regarding an underground group of mercenaries at the hands of a handful of crooked military officials. There wasn't a job description or anything but there were sealed files of unsolved deaths around the globe of high profile terrorists, politicians, gang leaders, and criminals. I also found a list of 50 codes, which I'm guessing corresponded to the men under their fingers, with the files of targets under them. Basically, they recruit or exploit a small number of soldiers with very high skills to kill high profile targets they wouldn't be able to get away with killing legally."

"Do you have the codes?" Greg asks.

"No, couldn't download it without downloading a virus that would blow up my computer as well."

"Huh so a government issued assassin." Wordy muses aloud.

Jules can't help the small upturn of her lips. "That's exactly what I told him."

"So where is he now?" Lew wonders.

Jules looks away, staring out the window. "I told him to end it. He said the flash drive has the list of the crooked military officials Spike mentioned so I told him to go after them."

Spike is about to ask about the other masked man but Jules subtly shakes her head as if sensing his question. He decides to trust her and doesn't open his mouth, but instead adds the question to his ever growing list.

"Wait, so you managed to put together the list of the leaders?" Ed asks Spike.

"Yeah. I found a common factor among the men and filed them in the flash drive. I then conducted an individual research on each. It's not evidence that can pin them down though - just background information."

"So it might not be correct?" Jules eyes him.

Spike blows a breath out through his mouth. "No it might not. But I bet it's pretty damn close."

"Hope so." Jules mutters, hoping she didn't send her husband after innocent officers.

"Sgt. Parker? Please open this door."

All of Team One turns to the metal door at hearing Commander Holleran's loud voice. Greg complies and presses the button, waiting as the door slides open.

He steps forward. "Sorry, Commander. My team was just briefing."

Jules smiles in relief, thankful the Boss didn't tell him the real reason.

Holleran nods uncertainly. "I see. Now where is Ms. Camden?"

"She's in the break room. I'll go get her." Jules speaks up, excusing herself from the room.

"Everything okay Holleran?" Ed asks, wondering why the Commander is searching for Winnie in an agitated disposition.

Holleran sighs. "My computer won't start up and I've receive a couple calls from around the building relating that they're experiencing the same problem. Security in the server room just confirmed a virus was introduced into the system." He rubs his temples in frustration. "We're gonna have to restart the whole system and lose video feed and important information from the past week."

The Team lets that sink in, realizing it means their plan to flag Braddock would now be impossible. Then a thought climbs into their heads - did Braddock introduce the virus as a precaution?

Wordy voices the team's concern. "Do you know who did it?"

Holleran shakes his head. "No. We have narrowed it down to a time frame of 1 hour for when it was done so I have security questioning anyone that was near a computer during that time period." He sighs. "Including Winnie."

"Commander?" Winnie turns the hallway and comes to stand before Holleran. "I apologize, sir. I was in the break room."

Holleran nods tensely. "I'm going to need you to come with me. I'll explain everything on our way."

Winnie nods, shooting Team One a worried look, but Spike catches her eye and gives her an encouraging smile that assures her that it's going to be okay. She smiles back and turns to follow Holleran.

"I'm sure it was that Braddock man." Ed growls and turns to the remaining four men after Holleran and Winnie are out of ear shot. "Now what?"

"Obviously he's very skilled and has a lot of experience." Wordy begins.

"Meaning?" Ed presses.

Wordy sighs. "I'm not sure there's anything we can do to stop him, Ed. All we can do now is be there for Jules."

"I agree. Plus I don't want us to get involved like I did and get a target painted on our backs." Spike reasons.

"So we just let Jules fend for herself?" Lew asks incredulously. "I know she's fully capable of defending herself but she's not invincible."

Wordy sighs. "Didn't you just hear what I said, Lew? We take care of our own." Wordy shrugs. "Spike just meant that we don't keep digging. Instead we should find a way to get her out."

"And how the hell do we do that?" Lew asks in frustration.

The team finds themselves at a loss and turn to their leader. Greg sighs and runs a hand over his head. "Honestly I don't know - I doubt she would abandon her husband. So we just watch each others backs like we've always done."

The guys nod and decide to fully execute the third word of their motto - protect.

"Boss is right."

The team turns to find Jules standing at the doorway, her pretty face sad, carrying a sleeping Sadie while Jake plays in the gym. "I'm never abandoning my husband. And I'm the one with the target on her back. So I'm leaving."

Spike quickly rushes forward. "No. You're not."

Jules narrows her eyes. "Yes I am. It's my -" she takes a deep breath. "Trust me when I say it's best if I leave."

"What about your kids?" Wordy asks incredulously, grasping at straws so she won't leave.

She smiles sadly as she gazes at her baby girl. "I love them so much. They have gone through so much." She looks up and locks eyes with Wordy. "They love your girls and I called Shelly and she agreed to care for them. Can you keep them safe?"

Wordy shakes his head roughly. "No... No... No because _you_ are going to keep them safe! We won't let you leave Jules."

Jules lets out a small agonized sob. "You don't understand! My husband is willing to kill for me so those men are using that against him. What if they come for me and my children to push him even more? I can't risk them!"

Greg moves forward and puts a hand on her shoulder, his voice fierce with conviction. "Jules, listen to me and listen good. We are here for you and we won't let anything happen to you or Sadie or Jake." He lowers his voice a fraction. "You're the daughter of my heart, you're important and cherished by every man in this room. Do you really think we will stand by as you sacrifice yourself?"

Jules allows herself to be pulled into Greg's fatherly embrace and feels some tears stream down her face. She feels at a loss for what to do, for how to protect her two angels. She wishes Sam was here, the love of her life could make her smile with one word and make her feel like the luckiest woman on earth with one kiss. He always had a way to make any horrible situation better and at this moment, Jules feels like he should be here. Sobs rack her body as she screams from the bottom of her heart - _Sam where are you? I need you._

She finally calms, the walls firmly back in place, ready to defend herself against the next blow life will aim in her direction. She pulls away from Greg and wipes her eyes with her free hand, tightening her grip on Sadie. She clears her throat. "I'm sorry. And thank you for all your support." She sucks in a breath as her eyes meet five concerned gazes. She searches for Greg's. "Boss, I'm gonna be staying at HQ for some days. I already have some bags packed with all the necessities. Is that okay?"

Five men open their mouths to protest and to offer their homes when a commanding voice cuts them off from behind Jules.

"Nonsense."

They all turn with varying degrees of confusion etched on their faces to see a tall, broad-shouldered dark haired man standing before them in a crisp military uniform.

"And who are you?" Ed asks coldly, wary of any strangers.

The man's dark brown eyes gleam as his gaze lands on Jules, whom he directs his answer to.

"I'm your father."

 **A/N: So the much awaited team reaction hath been written! Was it worth my prolonged wait? Were their reactions good, on character? (Please people i wanna know what you think! :D)**

 **Guess the Team doesn't like Sam much for what he's done. What did you think would happen? Is their anger misplaced? And remember what Sam did in Ch. 5? Yup that was the virus! And omg Jules's father is here!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've been writing this chapter between studying for and taking finals. I know it's been a long time but I hope you all are still hanging on there and patiently waiting! As an apology, this chapter is extra long - I really do hope it's worth the wait.**

 **September 24, 2008**

September was almost over. It meant three more months until Sam had to leave for his first two year tour on JTF2. It meant snow, lots of snow in Canada. But most importantly, it meant Jules was now seven months pregnant.

And unfortunately, the teenager was definitely feeling it.

"Come on love, you have to eat something. Just one more bite?" Sam pleaded with Jules, who continued to stubbornly refuse another bite of the pasta he had lovingly prepared for her. She was currently laying across the couch, her head on a pillow while he knelt in front of her, a spoon with macaroni on one hand.

He put the bowl on the side table with a sigh as she continued to shake her head, her sleepy eyes closed.

He placed a hand on her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him. "Jules Braddock, look at me."

At the use of her last name, she instinctively smiled. She opened her eyes, looking into his worried blue orbs. "Sam, I'm not hungry. Just tired."

"The last time you ate was about 5 hours ago Jules, and all you ate were two granolas. Just eat a little and then you can nap some more, okay?"

At the reminder of the granolas, Jules felt her stomach twist painfully. The same way it had all day. Was it this painful to be pregnant? She thought she wouldn't have to worry about the intense pain until the baby was born. Discomfort, sure, but intense pain?

"Just a little more sleep?"

Sam ran his hand through her brown locks, brushing her hair with his hand in a comforting gesture. "Okay, just a little more. But then you have to eat some macaroni. I even made it with that gooey cheese you love so much."

Jules groaned as she felt her head pound, shutting her eyes tightly and barely registering her husband's words. She clutched the pillow with one hand and placed a hand on her belly with the other as the baby kicked strongly inside of her.

Sam furrowed his brow at her pained expression and immediately became worried. "Jules? Baby talk to me. What's wrong?"

When she failed to respond, he placed a hand on her belly, and feeling the kicks, understood. He gently smoothed his palm under her shirt and caressed the unborn baby. He placed his mouth to her belly and whispered soothing words, feeling the tension leave Jules's body and the kicks ebb to gentle movements.

Jules finally opened her eyes and looked at him with an adoring smile. "He loves to hear your voice."

Sam grinned like a fool. Two months ago, they had discovered they were having a son. And he was happy beyond words. "And I love this baby more than you can ever imagine Jules."

Jules opened her mouth to respond in kind, when a sharp pain pulsated through her stomach. A blood curling scream escaped her lips and tears leaked from her eyes.

Sam was immediately at her side, fear and worry evident in his blue eyes. He put his hands on either side of her face. "Breath, love. Just breath. Sniper breathing remember?"

Jules whimpered and clutched onto Sam's shirt, not hearing his words. All that cut through her mind was the searing pain.

Sam immediately reached for his cell, dialing for the ambulance. He held onto her tightly, soothing words leaving his lips in between informing the dispatcher of their location.

He hung up and looked at Jules, who was now oddly still. He ran his thumb over her eyes and his voice cracked as a sob escaped his lips. "Jules? Baby, open your eyes. Jules, I love you sweetheart. Please. Open your eyes."

He vaguely heard the paramedics come in. Vaguely heard their frantic urgent orders. Vaguely recollects how he got on the ambulance.

All he knows is he never let go of her limp hand.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Jules felt another sharp pain rip her body in two and another scream of agony explode from her throat. She kept her eyes locked on Sam's blue ones and clutched his hand with bruising force. Tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks as the doctor encouraged her to push in the background.

Jules weakly shook her head and gasped out. "I can't, I.." She gathered her breath as a sob and scream melded into one. "It hurts so much. Sam, please, make it stop."

Sam's heart was breaking as tears streamed down his cheeks as well. It was as if he could feel her pain. He put a hand on her cheek gently. "Baby, listen to my voice, okay? You can do this. I know you can. Jules, you are so strong, so amazing. You're so brave and beautiful. And I love you so much. More than I've ever loved anyone and more than is humanly possible. I knew you would be mine since that first day, Jules. It was you or no one sweetheart. And no matter what others say, it'll stay that way till the day I die. So you need to be strong baby, for me. For that beautiful baby boy we created. You hear me, Jules?"

Jules heard him and she was pretty sure his presence and comforting words were the only things keeping her alive. "I- I love you too Sam."

Sam kissed her hand, his voice breaking with emotion. "Love, breathe. You can do this. Just breathe."

"Almost there!" The doctor announced. "Just one more push, honey."

Jules shook her head wearily and gave it all she had as she clutched Sam's hand. A piercing cry filled the room and Jules smiled in relief, closing her eyes from exhaustion. She felt her body go limp as darkness beckoned its invitation.

Sam immediately shot up at the sound of his son's cry. He felt relief wash over him along with an overwhelming happiness. He watched as the little boy was cleaned and wrapped up.

The doctor placed the too small baby in his arms.

Sam felt his heart stop and his voice broke. "Is he supposed to be this small?"

The doctor looked at him sympathetically. "No. He's premature. I just wanted you to hold him so I can then take him up to the nursery's ICU."

Sam nodded as his heart shattered and he placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "I love you. Be strong for Daddy, okay?"

The doctor felt his eyes mist and took the baby from Sam, quickly ushering the baby to the nursery ICU.

Sam would have gone after them, to make sure his son would be safe but he couldn't, not until his Jules was okay. He turned back to his young wife and frowned. His eyes trailed to the machine displaying her vitals. Her heartbeat was slowing down and then...

It stopped.

He screamed as if his own heart had been ripped out of his chest and lunged towards Jules.

He felt arms restraining him as they pulled him out of the room, shouts of "Charge!" reaching his ears.

Alone in the hallway, he sunk to his knees and pleaded with heaven for his Jules to be okay. To live because if she didn't neither would he. Heartbreaking sobs tore though him and he weakly tried to get up and attempt to plow into the room, put his legs gave out after two steps. He vaguely felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't have the strength to move or look up.

Then he felt arms wrap around him and comforting words in his ear. "It's gonna be okay Sam. My daughter is strong. She will come back to you and your Son. Please, be strong for her and your son too."

Sam finally calmed down and looked to see Mrs. Nuella calmly looking at him with tears in her eyes. Sam vaguely wondered when Jules's adoptive mother had gotten here and how she knew of the situation.

"That's it my boy. Come on, why don't you get up?" Mrs. Nuella glanced behind him and directed her next words to whomever was there. "Sweetie, go get him a glass of water."

Sam slowly got up with Mrs. Nuella's help. He frowned at the feeling of another pair of hands holding him up. He looked sideways and was pleasantly surprised to see Sgt. Williams standing there.

"Jules?" He croaked out, his eyes immediately darting to the closed double doors.

"She's gonna be okay, Son. That's what we were trying to tell you. They got her heart to restart and they moved her up to ICU and have her closely monitored. You can't go see her just yet, but hopefully in a couple hours they will allow you to enter. So in the meantime, why don't we go see that boy of yours?"

Sam placed a hand to his heart. It was still beating and, although it didn't seem logical, he figured since it was still beating so was Jules's. He took in a shaky breath. "Did the doctor say where my son is?"

Mrs. Nuella smiled, turning to take a cup of water from Claire and handing it to him. "Yes. Do you want to go see him?"

Sam gratefully took the small plastic cup and took hesitant sips, promptly disposing of it in the closest bin. "Let's go."

Mrs. Nuella led Sam, Sgt. Williams, and Claire up to the nursery's ICU and towards the room where the baby was being held.

A doctor writing on her notepad looked up when she saw them approaching. "Sam Braddock."

Sam nodded. "Doctor Coleen."

She smiled tightly. "The baby's doing better than expected. He's a fighter. We currently have him in the incubator but if things continue to look up, he can go home in a couple days." She cut her eyes to Sam. "Would you like to see him?"

Sam nodded, following the doctor as she passed her card at the door and ushered him inside. He washed thoroughly and put on the scrubs.

His heart beat wildly as he approached the incubator that held his son, Dr. Coleen already there, smiling down at the infant. She then fixed her gaze on Sam. "You have 30 minutes."

Sam nodded and waited until the doctor that seemed to hate him left. He then gazed at his son. Blue eyes, light skin, blond baby fine hair, and perfect little features. The baby boy was a spitting image of him and he felt his eyes fill. His son. Their son. How did he get so damn lucky?

He placed his hand in the glove inside the opening of the incubator and nudged his son's small hand with his own. The baby's eyes locked on his and he kicked his little feet. Sam could swear the baby smiled and for the first time in hours, so did he.

"Hey there, I'm your daddy. And I love you and your mommy so much. But mommy can't see you right now but as soon as she can, she will. I want you to know that you are a gift and the most precious thing I've ever had, along with mommy. You two are my whole world and I promise to protect you and love you for the rest of my life. Nothing bad will ever happen to you Son."

Before he knew it, Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and he tore his eyes away from his son reluctantly.

Dr. Coleen sighed. "Im sorry. It's time you go."

Sam looked at his son one last time and forced himself to pull his hand away. His feet felt like lead as he walked away, but he didn't have a choice.

The woman ushered him out and as soon as she did he was assaulted by eager questions from Claire and her mother.

"Is he okay?"

"When are they releasing him?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "He's perfect. They didn't really tell me when they would release him though." He looked at them hopefully. "Any word on Jules?"

Mrs. Nuella shook her head. "We got the room number for you but we'll have to wait in the waiting room."

Sam nodded wearily and in no time found himself slumped in a hard chair with his head in his hands.

He doesn't know how much time passed, between sitting and pacing and threatening nurses for information, he never saw the use in looking at a clock. But then the double doors swung open and a doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam Braddock?"

He nodded, trying not to lift his hopes.

"Julianna is asking for you."

And then he felt hope surge. He quickly followed the doctor and burst through the door to Jules's hospital room. "Jules?"

"Sam!"

He immediately gathered her in his arms, tears of relief rolling down his cheeks. He whispered soothing and loving words in her ear, pulling away to kiss her urgently. She responded in kind, sinking back with a content sigh after pulling away.

Suddenly, Jules's eyes widened with worry. "Where's my baby? Sam?"

He rubbed her hand. "Sshh, baby, calm down. He's okay, Jules. Our baby boy is perfect. He's in the nursery ICU."

Jules didn't look convinced. She wanted to hold her baby in her arms and then she'd know he's okay.

Sam saw the worry and kissed her hand. "If you want I could ask the doctor to bring him in for awhile."

Jules nodded eagerly, taking a shaky breath. She closed her eyes as she felt sleepy again. The morphine they had her on made her drowsy.

Sam's brow furrowed. "Sweetheart?"

She smiled. "I'm okay. Just tired."

A knock at the door had Jules raising an eyebrow. Sam simply smiled at her and went to open the door, allowing the three visitors in.

Jules smiled widely as her best friend and mother hugged her tightly, bringing fresh tears to her eyes. Sam and Sgt. Williams simply smiled, watching the three hug and whisper comforting words.

Sgt. Williams patted Sam's back. "She'll be okay. And so will your son. In no time, you three will be back home and safe."

Sam looked over at the older man and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Present Time, outskirts of Toronto**

"Sgt. Williams." Sam growls.

Matt rolls his eyes. "How did I know you would choose him?"

Sam's jaw rocks as he forces himself to keep his voice low, so the other customers in the small diner can't overhear a single word. "Matt, that man earned my trust. Jules's trust. I trusted him with my family and I thought they were safe. I couldn't have been more wrong. He stabbed me in the back, he blackmailed me with my wife and child. He's a monster Matt and he deserves a slow painful death."

Currently the two are at a small diner eating breakfast, deciding which of their targets would be crossed off the list first.

Matt nods. "Okay so Sgt. Michael Williams." He takes a gulp of his soda. "Do you know where he is?"

Sam shakes his head in frustration. "No I don't. When I moved Jules and the kids to Toronto, he disappeared. I only heard from him whenever he sent me a new target through Major Clinton."

Matt frowns, retrieving the laptop they carried. He flagged each man on the list so whenever a move that could be detected by a satellite was made, such as using a credit card or making a call or if a camera saw their face, they'd know about it. "I have the locations for only three of them. The other five are seriously off the grid."

Sam feels like throwing his glass across the room but resists the urge. "Okay, who do we have?"

"Clinton, McAllister, and Hanston."

Sam nods, each name bringing with it a terrible memory. At one point or another, he witnessed all eight men doing something atrocious or ordering for it to be done by the men they had brainwashed or exploited.

Although he has to remind himself that some of the men under their control had been there voluntarily for the money - Hanston had been one of them. Williams had seen his potential and willingness and offered him leadership status, lifting his rank in the army as well. Williams had then offered Sam the same deal, if he was willing to put his morals aside and quit fighting them. Sam had simply spit in his face and suggested he go to hell.

"Hanston."

Sam saw anger flash in Matt's eyes when he said the name. And Sam knew why.

Hanston and Matt were captured the same fateful day, and although they didn't know each other, they created an unspoken alliance at finding themselves in the same situation.

Or so Matt thought.

The two men shared a cell for days, both unbeknownst as to why. They were questioned and tortured for information on their families. Matt didn't understand at the time but kept his mouth shut anyways.

But on a particular day, he and Hanston talked. He thought they were friends - they had survived for weeks together. Matt shared he had a younger brother in the Army and that he would do everything in his power to get back to him. Hanston also shared and both men formed a bond that night.

But Matt had gotten the surprise of his life when his captors knew about his brother the next morning and used his brother as the blackmail they needed. Matt had been devastated and forced to join the underground group of government assassins, if only to keep his brother safe.

But the biggest blow came when he saw Hanston grin at him from the other side, standing among his captors.

Matt snaps out of his thoughts and takes a couple breaths. He types into the laptop and scribbles down the coordinates of Hanston's location. He looks up to meet Sam's gaze, a frown on his face. "He's in Nova Scotia. Halifax, to be exact."

Sam involuntarily shudders at the idea of being so close to the ocean, his heart aching at going so far from his family. But he has to do this. "You remember Gio?"

Matt thinks for a second, chewing on some bacon, before he nods his head in the affirmative. "He's that pilot that was discharged from the Air Force after he stole some confidential documents, right?"

"Yes and no. He was actually framed by General Hastings after he refused to join the underground group." Sam shrugs. "He owes me some favors. I can give him a call and get a ride to Halifax."

Matt grins. For once, things seem to be going their way.

"Sounds like a plan."

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Present Time, SRU HQ**

"I'm your father." The dark haired man in the crisp military uniform directs at Jules once again. "I am -"

"It doesn't matter." Jules interrupts, her voice even. "I don't want to hear it. I want you to leave."

The man squares his shoulders in defiance, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Well, Julianna. You will whether you want to or not. I am your father."

"No you aren't." Jules hisses. "Or did you forget abandoning me? Did you forget I existed for the last twelve years? Where were you, huh, when I actually needed my dad?" Jules takes a deep breath, anger radiating off of her in waves. "I don't have a father."

The man opens his mouth to speak but Ed walks forth. "Sir, I'm sure you know where the door is."

He ignores Ed and looks at the petite brunette. "I have an explanation. If you would just give me a chance."

Jules shakes her head, jiggling Sadie as the little girl begins to stir. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You've obviously moved on with your life," she motions to his uniform and then looks at her daughter, "and so have I. No need to open old wounds."

"Very well." The man adopts a contemplative look and, as if deciding what he wants to say can't be heard by others but is for her ears only, retrieves an envelop from his pocket and thrusts it in her hand. "Read that as soon as possible. I have included my number if you wish to contact me."

With that he displays a tight smile and heads back in the direction he came from.

Jules places a now awake Sadie on the ground, watching her run towards her brother as she gathers her thoughts.

"Jules, can I talk to you?"

Jules looks over at Spike, amazed at seeing a blank look on the man whose emotions usually show on his face.

"Something we need to know, Spike?" Greg probes, also alarmed at the Italian's blank look.

Spike simply continues to stare at Jules, who simply nods. She looks at the guys. "Can you all please take care of Sadie and Jake?"

Wordy is the first one to agree, patting her back as he makes his way to the gym. Lew, Greg, and Ed are soon to follow, albeit uncertainly.

Once they're alone, Spike grabs Jules's arm and pulls her to her locker room, locking the door behind them.

"I know who he is."

Jules eyes him incredulously. "I don't care Spike."

He shakes his head worriedly. "Well, you will." He takes a deep breath. "His name is Nathan Collins -"

Jules frowns. "Spike, I know that."

Spike runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "Jules, just listen, okay?" He takes a calming breath. "He's one of the leaders of the underground group of government mercenaries. He's a crooked military official and I don't think he was here for a family reunion."

Jules feels her heart drop as her insides twist. She hesitantly unfolds the envelope and opens it, revealing a letter.

 _Julianna,_

 _I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me. But I have been searching for you all my life and I'm not about to let you go now that I have found you, despite what I have led you to believe. You are my daughter and I will have you back._

 _Fortunately, I have a way to ensure you have reason to speak with me. Samuel Braddock. That man is under my control and imprisoned by my men. If you need proof, I will provide it. At the moment, he is alive. However, if you do not call within 24 hours, it will not remain that way. Alert your team or anyone other than yourself, and I will not hesitate to rid myself of Braddock._

 _And I will go after you and your children with resources beyond your control. You can't hide anymore Julianna, all you can do is call._

 _801-0711-9100. You have 24 hours._

 _Nathan Collins, your father_

 **A/N: Review? Share your thoughts on what you think will happen next. Will the guys get to Halifax and find Hanston? Will Jules actually call her father - who is blatantly lying about having Sam?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Present Time, unknown location**

" _That's_ a helicopter?"

Sam punches Matt's shoulder, glaring at him good naturedly.

Matt just motions to the worn down helicopter dramatically. The layer of faded silver paint is scraping off, revealing a metallic body beneath, while some parts seem to have been screwed on as an afterthought. It is quite obvious the helicopter has very well seen better days.

"I mean dude, I'm surprised this thing hasn't fallen apart just by sitting here."

Sam just shrugs, his muscles rippling under the light blue long sleeve. "Then that must mean it won't fall apart in the air."

"Your logic is terrible."

A clap resembling that of thunder reverberates the air and both men raise an eyebrow at the man who steps out from behind the monstrous machine. He claps the helicopter on the side once again, recreating the booming sound.

Both Matt and Sam wince.

"Sam! Mi amigo, how are you brother?" The man steps forward, his voice thick with the Spanish accent. He has a rugged 'bad boy' look that matches him well, his jet black hair a light contrast to his tan skin and light brown eyes.

Sam steps forward, enveloping the man in a bear hug. "Gio, thanks for coming on such short notice. I've missed you, brother."

"Anything for you, mi hermano." He then pulls back and shakes Matt's hand heartily. "Me llamo Giovanni Salmeron. You are?"

"Matt." He answers with a friendly smile. He then nods to the large scrap of metal sitting in the middle of the open field. "I'm guessing that's your bird?"

Gio turns back to the helicopter with a smirk. "Yes, she is. I've had her for over a decade but she still works better than most. It will be sad to watch her go." He sighs with a shrug. "But for my friend here, it's a small sacrifice to pay."

Matt furrows his brow in confusion at his words, wondering why Gio is acting as if he'll never see the helicopter again. The pieces click together when Gio hands Sam the keys to said helicopter.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I am not riding that thing, especially not with you behind the controls."

Gio raises a bemused eyebrow. "You no trust your amigo?"

Matt laughs nervously. "Of course I trust my amigo. I just don't appreciate his reenactments of the Fast and the Furious in the sky." He looks at Sam pointedly. "Kandahar, 2010? That helicopter we stole from enemy territory?"

Sam chuckles with a nostalgic smile. "That was fun."

"No! No it wasn't." Matt shrieks. "You almost killed us! We barely made it out when the helicopter caught on flames!"

Sam rolls his eyes. "First off, the helicopter had its technical issues. Second off, there was nowhere to land the thing and we were under fire!"

Gio laughs at their antics, clapping Sam's back. "Sam is a terrific pilot. I would trust him with any of my birds."

"Gracias, Gio." Sam smiles, turning to Matt with a challenging smirk.

Matt just shakes his head in amusement. "Okay, fine." He turns to Gio. "But how will we return your helicopter?"

Gio shoots him a confused look. "You don't. Like I said, she is a sacrifice."

Matt stares at him in confusion.

Sam places a hand on his shoulder. "Matt, we don't want to be tracked and I don't want Gio be tied back to us." He shrugs nonchalantly. "So we're crashing the helicopter as a countermeasure."

Matt just narrows his eyes, placing his hands on his hips as he scrutinizes his friend's face in order to determine whether he's simply jesting. At Sam's completely serious expression, Matt's eyes widen comically. "You're serious?" At Sam's nod, Matt clears his throat. "I've been shot at, I've had grenades and bombs thrown at me, I've been stuck in a burning building, I've jumped off cliffs, I've gambled my life fighting multiple targets at once. So yeah, I'm crazy. But you, man? Are insane!"

Sam and Gio just laugh heartily.

Gio sobers, grinning. He chances a glance at his watch and sighs . "Anyways, mis amigos, I must get going. I wish you both the best of luck. Vayan con Dios."

Sam reiterates the salute with a smile. "Gracias, Gio. Que vayas con Dios."

Matt repeats the phrase, noticing it must be custom. "Thanks, Gio. Vayas con Dios."

Gio smiles and waves at them as he climbs into his red pickup truck and promptly drives away.

As soon as Gio is out of sight, both men begin to load their gear and motorcycles into the helicopter, making sure a parachute pack is fastened to each motorcycle. They then fasten a parachute pack on themselves for insurance.

Sam then sits behind the controls as Matt climbs in beside him, both internally wincing at the screeches of protest from the machine. Nevertheless, they turn determined eyes on each other.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Sam inserts the keys and the rotor blades begin to rotate, hesitantly at first but quickly gaining speed. The machine lifts off the ground with a groan and both men hold their breath, exhaling once they're relatively safely on the air.

And on their way to Halifax.

* * *

 **Present Time, SRU HQ**

Jules rereads the letter for what seems to be the hundredth time, disbelieving the words glaring back at her.

Spike reaches over and places a hand on her shoulder as she looks up with worry filled eyes. Wordlessly, she hands him the letter, utter trust in her actions.

Spike takes the letter and reads it, anger and shock coursing through his veins. He resists the urge to rip the letter into pieces as if the action itself would destroy the situation it entitles.

"What do I do, Spike?"

Spike looks over at the young woman he considers a sister, his heart breaking at the tone of her voice which is uncharacteristically infused by fear.

"I don't know if he has Sam. What if it's a trap? What if it isn't? What if I call and he still manages to track us down? What if I don't and he kidnaps my kids?" She slumps down to the floor, her back against the wall. She looks up at Spike, her eyes rimmed with tears she won't let fall.

She takes a shaky breath and continues speaking, although with a soft, almost faraway voice. "I remember when I would wish upon a star for my dad to come back and take me home. I would dream and hope so much. That first year without him, I would walk back to my old house after school and sit on the doorstep, waiting for him to come home. When he didn't, I would run back to Mrs. Nuella's house and ask her if my dad had come or if he at least called." She shakes her head in sorrow. "It took me a long time to realize he wasn't coming back. And it took me way too long to realize what he'd done. And now he's back. A monster. I wish I had never wished him back."

Spike simply lowers himself beside her and gathers her in his arms, offering comfort he can't string together with words. They remain this way for a while, each calming their frazzled nerves with the simple gesture.

Jules suddenly pulls back, her eyes widening slightly in mortification. "Oh god, he's a leader." She bites her lip as she asks hesitantly, unsure whether she wants to know the answer to her question. "Do you think he had something to do with roping Sam into the underground group?"

Spike sighs. "It's possible. That's how I found the group in the first place, you know. Through your father."

Her face falls, a look of utter despair and guilt shadowing her beautiful features. "It's my fault he found us. If only I had never asked you to put together that stupid flash drive. It triggered too many alarms. If anything happens to my family, I will never forgive myself."

"Hey, hey." Spike gently forces her to look him in the eye. "What's past is past and there's no use in wallowing there. What we must do now, is find a way to fight for the future."

A tentative smile begins to form on her face, a flicker of hope in her eyes. "We?"

"I'm in this thing all the way, Jules." Spike affirms.

Jules wraps her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, Spike. For everything."

"Always, Jules." They pull away and Spike adopts a determined look. "Alright then, it's time we formulate a plan and take these monsters by surprise."

Spike rises from the floor and offers Jules a hand which she gladly takes.

Jules begins to pace, her mind running a hundred miles an hour. "First priority are my children. I must keep my babies safe."

Spike nods. "Okay, so we disappear. Since your father knows where you are, we need to go."

Jules nods, knowing it's necessary. "Okay." She frowns. "Spike, we can't tell the team. As it is, they don't know much and I don't think my father would get his hands dirty and get rid of a whole team. Too messy and would raise too many questions. It's me he wants and if I'm not here, he won't hurt them."

Spike nods reluctantly, not liking it but not seeing an alternative that wouldn't entangle the men of Team One even more.

They continue to formulate a plan. A smile on their faces once they have all the kinks worked out.

No one will see this coming.

* * *

 **Present Time, en route to Halifax, Nova Scotia**

"She did that?!"

Sam laughs with a huge smile on his face. A wonderful smile he can't help when he's talking about the love of his life. "Yeah she did." He sighs. "I miss her so much. I miss my kids so much."

Matt shakes his head. "Damn, look at you. When I first met you, you were a confirmed bachelor. Then you returned from Alberta and you were a hopeless romantic. Still are, by the looks of it."

Sam grins. "I can't help it, Matt. I love her more than anything in the world. And as cheesy as it sounds, she's my soul mate and my whole world along with our kids. She's the reason my heart beats and she's the reason I wake up every morning."

Matt snorts. "If I ever sound like that in the near future, please do me the favor of slapping me out of it."

Sam laughs, tearing his eyes from the thick clouds to chance a quick glance at his comrade. "When you find the one, you'll understand."

"Man, I doubt anyone loves anyone as much as you love that girl. The things you've done for her..." He trails off, awe in his voice.

"She's worth every single sacrifice in the world." Sam states with conviction. "She and my princess and my little boy."

"I don't blame you though. She is quite the beautiful badass. She's a sniper too, huh?"

Sam nods, pride in his voice. "Yeah. She's an expert profiler and hand to hand combatant too." He smirks. "Doesn't hurt that she's sexy as hell, either, especially now that she's all grown up."

Matt snorts. "I usually forget you snatched the girl when she was, what? 18?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Snatched isn't the right word. More like she stole my heart at 18."

"Yeah, whatever. Same difference, man."

Their laughter floats out of the helicopter, but quickly dies down as the dark blue expanse of water creeps across the horizon. Sam feels a chill crawl down his spine as he relives that fateful day that resulted in his aversion to swimming.

"Sam! Snap out of it man. It's almost time."

Sam clenches his jaw to keep his fears in check, the lighthearted atmosphere vanished by the increasing sense of dread and darkness that has nothing to do with the low position of the sun in the sky.

"Alright, get in position."

Matt nods as he unbuckles his belt and climbs to the back. He checks that the parachutes are secure on both himself and the motorcycles gear, grabbing a hold of his motorcycle with one hand and his waterproof duffel bag with the other.

"Ready!"

Aa soon as the word leaves his mouth, Matt feels cold air slap him across the face as the helicopter begins to lose altitude. He watches as Sam unbuckles himself and joins him in the back compartment. They both nod at each other and Sam quickly grabs the other duffel and motorcycle.

"Jump!"

They both shoot out of the helicopter, pulling out their parachutes and attempting to do the same with the motorcycles. It doesn't work. Like wet rocks, the motorcycles slip from their grasps and crash into the dark ocean below them, promptly swallowed by the icy waters. The helicopter is not far behind, violently disrupting the night with its self destruction. Both men watch the fiery wreckage as it's swallowed by the waters, preparing themselves to experience the same fate.

And they do.

Sam sucks in a breath as he plunges into the icy waters, panic fighting with his training. His arms flail instinctively as he attempts to escape the traitorous waters. His handle on the duffel bag, however, remains as strong as an iron grip. Fortunately, Sam quickly regains control and smoothly rises to the surface, his lungs greedily taking in the fresh oxygen.

His relief doesn't last long, though.

"Matt! Matt where are you?!"

The waves crash violently against Sam with force, attempting to drag him down. He unclips the parachute, but keeps holding on to the duffel, looking around him wildly.

"Matt!"

He sputters as water seeps into his lungs and his body shivers strongly from the cold seeping into his bones.

"Sam! Right here!"

Sam quickly spins around and spots his friend swimming towards him, looking as cold and exhausted as he feels.

They both join up and begin swimming to shore as quickly as they can, fighting the icy waves and the vast coffin beneath them.

After what feels like hours, but couldn't have been so, they wash up on the shore, coughing and shaking from the cold. They're glad their arrival is veiled by darkness, but they're also conscious that they must watch out for port control. And sure enough, they spot a motor boat speeding to the site of the wreckage, where they suspect the helicopter drowned.

But that is no longer their concern.

They push aside their discomfort and rise on shaky legs, beginning their walk to the shoreline city, their clothes and hair maintaining a steady drip of water. Thankfully, not many people are walking about at twilight, yet, they avoid the risk of getting stopped or questioned by remaining in the shadows as their vigilant eyes search for a motel to stay the night.

Halifax itself is a beautiful city in the maritime providence of Nova Scotia with its cheerfully colorful wooden structures near the shore, and its brightly lit office buildings towards the inner city, all woven together to form a unique landscape.

They, however, are more engrossed in finding a place to set their headquarters, than touring the city. So as soon as they spot a light blue structure with the sign 'Halifax Motel' on it, they don't hesitate to enter.

Bright warm yellow light bathes them both as they enter the small lobby, paintings of the shore and the city's landmark lighthouse decorating the walls.

A red-haired young woman looks up from the large desk set up at the side. Her grey eyes twinkle with unveiled interest as she not so subtly checks out the two extremely handsome men. If she's bothered by their drenched state, she doesn't show. "Welcome to Halifax Motel and thank you for choosing us for your stay! May I get you gentlemen a room?"

Matt steps forward with a smirk, leaning with his forearm against the desk. "Yes please. Can we have one room with two beds?"

The red head smiles and nods, typing into the desktop. "May I have your names?"

"Bucky Barnes and Floyd Lawton."

She furrows her brow at the names and sends Matt a funny look but doesn't ask, instead typing it into the server. She then retrieves a card. "This is the key to room 10. It's upstairs, the last room to your right." She then smiles seductively. "If you need anything, I will be here all night."

They both thank her and head upstairs. And once they're in the relative safety of their motel room, they burst out laughing.

"Dude she was practically drooling!"

"What can I say, I'm an impeccable specimen." Matt laughs.

"And Bucky Barnes and Floyd Lawton, Matt? Really?" Sam asks referring to the names Matt assigned them just a second ago.

"Neither superheroes nor villains. Perfect."

Sam simply smiles. He can't help but agree.

The two special forces soldiers then study the comfortable room. It's spacious with two beds on either side pressed to the opposing walls, a night table situated between them. A door which they suspect to be the entrance to the bathroom is on the right and a dresser sits on the opposite wall. The colors are a neutral tan, with sugar brown sheets covering the beds.

Sam decides he likes it, and for a moment he imagines Jules sitting on his bed with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her slender body, a twinkle in her light brown eyes as she bites her lip seductively. He swallows hard and shakes his head. "I need a cold shower."

Matt waves a hand. "You go first, I need to get the location."

Sam doesn't argue and rushes into the bathroom with his duffel bag. He's glad the duffels are waterproof or the equipment and clothes would have been ruined. He turns on the shower head and stands under it, trying not to imagine how it'd feel if his wife was with him at the moment.

Meanwhile, Matt slips off his wet t-shirt, shoes, and socks, knowing he shouldn't gamble his health in the middle of a top secret mission. He then makes sure the door is locked, the chain in place, before taking the laptop out of the duffel.

He immediately makes sure any activity cannot be tracked by securing their network, and he quickly pins down Hanston's exact location to a Navy base in the inner city. He pens the coordinates and closes the laptop, taking out the burner phones from his duffel. While he carries most of the tech, Braddock has most of the weapons. He activates two burner phones and places them aside, looking up when Sam comes into the room, looking a bit better after the shower.

"Your turn."

Matt nods, motioning towards a phone. "They're burner phones. Get one. And check the weapons. We'll need them for tomorrow - I already have the coordinates."

Sam nods as Matt gathers a fresh set of clothed and closes the door to the bathroom behind him. Sam grabs a cell an lies back on his bed, staring at it. He knows what he's considering is a risk, but in the face of things, it would be a bigger risk not to do it.

So, opening the cell phone, he dials the number he knows by heart.

* * *

 **Present Time, SRU HQ**

 _Team One,_

 _I'm sorry. For the lies. The confusion. Everything. But mostly for this. Spike and I and my kids will disappear. Don't look for us. Don't ask about us. Pretend that none of this ever happened - you'll be safe that way._

 _Thank you. For being family. For caring. For everything. I love each and, every one of you._

 _Stay warm._

 _\- J_

Ed rereads the note in hopes that its words will morph into a message vastly different from the one he just read.

About an hour ago, Jules took the rest of the day off, saying she would be going back to her house to pack more things for her kids. They would be staying with Greg.

But Jules never came back.

As Ed places his head in his hands he realizes this was the reason behind Jules's open displays of affection towards them - the tight hugs and words of appreciation - before she left with her kids for the supposed packing. Now he wishes he had locked her in his hug.

And Spike.

Thirty minutes ago, the young man had said goodbye, claiming he'd go check on Jules. Like her, he hasn't come back.

And now he knows they probably never will.

"Ed?"

The man in question turns around at the voice of his best friend. He simply clenches his jaw and hands over the note.

Wordy frowns at his friend's agonized expression. Almost dreading its words, he carefully reads over the note. And then his heart falls, and his eyes cannot believe what they're reading. He doesn't know what to say.

"We can't tell Greg."

Wordy's eyes flick upward, questioning his best friend.

In a monotone voice that scares Wordy more than his friend's usually anger infused words, Ed explains. "Jules is like a daughter to him. This will kill him. I don't want to cause him that pain. He's already lost his son."

Wordy simply nods, defeated. Fear and anger replacing his initial shock. Fear because he doesn't know what the woman and man he has come to love are facing. Anger because they didn't let them choose. They could have chosen to fight by their side. Protect them. Damn the risks. They're family.

And then a thought hits him. "Do we tell Lew?"

Ed frowns. "I'm not sure."

"Tell me what?"

Both men turn to the new voice. Lew is standing at the door, his arms crossed across his chest.

Wordy swallows, handing over the note. He watches as the initial shock washes over Lew and then... Understanding?

Lew looks up from the letter and, if Ed and Wordy weren't watching closely, they would have missed his eyes sweep around the room in a quick fashion. Lew then locks his eyes with Ed. "I can't believe they'd disappear on us like this. We should go talk to the Boss."

Ed opens his mouth to shoot down that suggestion, but Lew has already walked out, letter in hand.

So both Wordy and Ed follow him out, a niggling feeling that Lew knows something they don't.

Well, they're about to find out.

* * *

Mommy, where are we going?"

Jules wraps her arms around her son and kisses his forehead. "We're almost there."

"Mommy's right Jake. Just a couple more minutes, okay?" Spike smiles through the rearview mirror, attempting to ease the young boy.

Spike then returns his gaze to the dark road ahead, curving past nighttime shadows, trees and shrubs barely illuminated by the moonlight. A couple miles later, he sees the cabin. Surrounded by the evil forest on all sides, he can't help but shudder. He kills the ignition and turns to the family in the backseat.

Jules is the only one awake, her arms protectively around both her children. She nods to him.

He immediately climbs out and they both make quick work of getting both children and the little belongings they packed into the cabin.

Once inside, Jules takes a deep breath, glancing at Spike, who nods.

She opens her cell phone, ready to put the next part of their plan into motion.

But before she can begin dialing her father's number, her phone rings.

It's a blocked caller.

She frowns.

She opens the cellphone, placing it to her ear.

 _"Jules?"_

 **A/N: I'm at an intersection where I have to make a big choice - include the rest of Team One (Ed, Greg, Wordy, Lew) in the action or leave them out. Please vote and tell me what you all want to read. I have both paths thought out but would like you all to make the decision. (After all, this AU was originally supposed to be a Sam, Jules, and Spike adventure.) Thanks for reading! :)**

 **P.S. Who thinks they know who is calling Jules? Or what Spike and Jules have planned? Or why Lew had that reaction? Or if Sam and Matt will be successful with their first target? Love to hear your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! Guess who's back? *waves from behind a wall* I'm so sorry guys but I've been super busy lately - I've barely had time to breath. I got accepted to my dream college, I'm working, I'm graduating in 3 weeks, and I'm gonna stop making excuses now... Anywho, I hope you all are still interested in this story! I'm so thankful for those of you who have remained loyal - it will pay off. I promise to finish this story as long as it takes! (Hopefully not long, though!) Well, after such a decade long wait, I really hope this chapter is worth it...considering it's more of a filler chapter.**

 **Present Time, Safe House**

 _"Jules?"_

Jules pulls the cellphone from her ear quickly, staring at the inanimate object with a mixture of guarded hope and confusion. She swallows lightly and puts the connection to her husband back to her ear.

"Sam?"

 _"Yea, Baby, it's me. It's me, Sweetheart. God, I miss you. How are you? The kids? Are you all safe?"_

Jules laughs lightly with such unfathomable happiness and relief. "Yeah, Soldier. We're safe. Spike is helping me get them to a safe house." She hesitates, but decides against disclosing anymore information. "You?"

 _"Can't say. I'm with Matt though and we're good. We're gonna get 'em Baby, don't worry."_

"Just be careful, okay? Watch your back. Call me when you can."

 _"Are the kids awake?"_

"Sorry, Baby, they're asleep."

 _"Okay. Well tell them I love them." A pause. "I better go. Stay safe Beautiful. I love you."_

"I love you too, Soldier."

And then the line goes dead. Just like that, her husband is no longer there. He's no longer a whispered word away. No longer with her, but instead a world away. Granted, a world as equally dangerous and shadowed as hers, but still a world nonetheless. And it breaks her heart.

"Sam?" A tear breaks from her eye and rivulets down her face as she demands a response from the device in her suddenly unsteady hands. "Sam?"

He doesn't answer. It doesn't answer. No one and nothing has any answers to the events that have transpired. So she clutches the last connection to her husband. The only real thing in her life at the moment, aside from the two bundles of joy asleep in the cabin's solitary bedroom. Still, her children aren't in any imminent danger. The love of her life is.

Seeing his best friend slowly tearing apart from the seams as she clutches the cellphone, Spike feels the emotional turmoil from the last - has it only been hours? - couple hours fall heavily on his shoulders. But he can't let this strong girl give up now, not after all she's done. He gently pries the cellphone from her hands and smiles reassuringly. "He'll be okay, Jules. Come on, they'll be here soon."

Jules takes a deep, steadying breath, and removes the traces of tears from her face. She immediately locks away her feelings and focuses on the task at hand. "You think they got it?"

Spike frowns at her almost inhuman change, wondering what events in her life have conditioned responses such as the one he just witnessed. However, he decides not to question at the moment and instead turns his eyes to the moonlight peeking through the window.

"Let's hope so."

 **Present Time, Lewis Young Residence**

 _Team One,_

 _I'm sorry. For the lies. The confusion. Everything. But mostly for this. Spike and I and my kids will disappear. Don't look for us. Don't ask about us. Pretend that none of this ever happened - you'll be safe that way._

 _Thank you. For being family. For caring. For everything. I love each and every one of you._

 _Stay warm._

 _\- J_

Greg rereads the note carefully and then lifts his head to look at Lew. He raises a questioning eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Boss. I'm positive. I've seen it used before."

Ed purses his lips, crossing his arms against his chest. He dares to be hopeful. "Okay, let me see if I got this straight. You're saying this note is coded?"

Lew nods, taking the note from Greg's hand. "Okay, see how her sentences are in fragments? That's on purpose. They each have different meanings: _I'm sorry_ means she's apologizing. _For the lies_ , if you say it well, can sound like four lives. Meaning me, Ed, Wordy, and Boss. _The confusion_ is what we need to have so this works. Pretend to be confused by everything but mostly by the letter." He pauses.

"Now the next part tells us what happened and what to do. If you notice, in _Spike and I and my kids will disappear_ , she didn't say we will leave the country or something like that. She said disappear because it's an act, so -"

"But why?" Wordy interrupts. "That's the part I don't get."

"Wait for it." Lew grins. "That's the next part. _Don't look for us_ and _Don't ask about us_ are basically saying don't look around or talk. Basically, SRU is rigged. That's how I knew. And _Pretend that none of this ever happened - you'll be safe that way_ is telling us to, again, don't say a word so whoever rigged HQ won't know we're onto them."

Ed raises an eyebrow. "These are some pretty clever techniques. How do you think she learned?" A pause. "How did you learn?"

Lew sighs. "Well, I don't know how Jules learned. But, remember how I was in a gang? We needed a way to communicate in broad daylight so things could go down."

"Is that all, Lew?" Greg speaks up. "About the note?"

"Nope. The next part is the best part." Lew points at the last section of the note. "Here she's thanking us, but instead of using commas, she uses for three times. Which is -"

"Twelve?" Wordy quips.

"Exactly! And then the last sentence stay warm is a run off from stay frosty. We know stay frosty is a cry for help. Basically she's doing just that, asking for our help, but telling us where she is. Twelve degrees up north."

Greg, Wordy, and Ed simply stare at Lew in amazement. Ed finally chuckles slightly and claps the younger man's shoulder.

"Well done."

Wordy grins. "And I thought only Spike was the family genius."

The guys all laugh at that.

"I'll call Holleran so we can head out. Tell him we have a team seminar we must attend or something." Greg supplies once the laughter dies down.

Wordy and Ed nod, both saying they will tell their families the same thing and pack a bag, so they can meet back at Lew's in an hour.

Lew simply stands there, holding the note as the men begin to leave. Suddenly, an ominous feeling of doubt begins to niggle at the insides of his brain. The possibility of error or misinterpretation dawning with the sun.

Greg walks over to him and places a light hand on his shoulder. "We'll be back in an hour, pack a bag. We'll find them."

Lew nods imperceptibly. "Yeah." He squashes down the unsettling feeling and pastes a smile. "Yeah, let's hope so."

 **Five hours later...**

"Are you sure this is 12 degrees north?" Lew asks Ed, the designated driver.

Ed points at the GPS, annoyed at the question.

"Maybe you read the note wrong?" Wordy suggests, glancing at Lew.

Lew frowns, taking out the note and reading it to himself a couple times. He looks up. "No. I'm sure this is the place."

At that, the four men study the surrounding area again. They can only see towering tress and musty moss in the darkness.

"Lew, I doubt they are here. There is no cabin, unless..." Greg trails off, climbing out of the car.

Ed, Wordy, and Lew share a look, wordlessly following Greg's actions. Greg, meanwhile, has his head directly looking up, a smile on his face. "Found them."

All three men look up, smiling too when they see the faint silhouette of a cabin situated between two thick trees above.

"Damn." Ed mutters.

Suddenly, a voice speaks from the woods. "Guys?"

They all turn quickly, searching for the source of the voice. A silhouette steps out from among some trees. "It's Spike."

The three men audibly exhale, each embracing Spike in turn.

"I knew you guys would get it." Spike says.

"It was all Lew." Ed shares, pride in his voice.

"Where's Jules?" Greg asks.

"In the cabin." Spike looks around. "Come on, you guys can follow me up."

The three men nod, each carrying their small packed bag on their shoulders. Spike approaches a tree and, to the guy's surprise pulls a trap door from the trunk. He ushers them in, closing the makeshift door behind him. Inside the relatively wide trunk, the guys faintly see a makeshift ladder leading to the top. They all climb and push open the trap door at the top, revealing a small cozy cabin.

Jules is sitting on a plush couch, but immediately jumps up when she sees them, plowing them each with a hug. "I'm so glad you guys made it. I wasn't sure you guys would get it."

"It was all Lew." Ed repeats, clapping the younger man on the back.

Lew grins at Jules. "Where did you learn to do that, anyways?"

Jules shrugs. "Sam taught me."

A silence descends. It is quiet obvious Sam hasn't been accepted by the men of Team One and his name alone causes friction.

Greg, ever the negotiator, breaks the ice. "Well, why don't we all get situated and hit the hay? I'm sure we're all tired. We can start talking and planning in the morning, once we're all refreshed and recharged."

Jules, quite exhausted herself, nods softly and disappears into the room where her children are sleeping.

The guys watch quietly and then turn to Spike.

"How is she?" Ed asks worriedly

Spike sighs, shaking his head. "Honestly? Not good."

The guys nod solemnly, not really sure how to answer to that. Instead, they all set up their respective sleeping bags around the small living room and settle in for the night.

Hopefully the morning will not only bring light, but answers too.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all so much for the encouraging words and awesome ideas! They sure make my day and give me the necessary motivation to continue writing! *hugs***

 **Now, who remembers Major Xavier Hanston? If you don't, you can return to the second part of Chapter 12 and brush up before the exam lol**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please please please don't forget to review!**

 **Present Time, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Navy Base**

It's still dark. The sun has yet to peek its head over the horizon. Major Xavier Hanston glances at the bright red numbers floating above the nightstand. 4:45 AM.

He hurries in buttoning his navy blue uniform top, reaching for his vibrating cellphone.

"Don't answer it."

Hanston's hand freezes at the ominous words spoken from the darkness. He straightens and searches with his eyes. The phone continues to vibrate in the background.

"Who are you?" Hanston asks the dark. "Present yourself or suffer the consequences." Hanston reaches for his gun, the one that's supposed to be on the nightstand.

"Looking for this?" The darkness mocks, as glinting metal hovers above the ground.

Hanston's voice hardens. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Justice." The darkness bellows.

Hanston growls. "I don't have time for games. I assure you that whoever you are, you will -"

Light showers the room and Matt is standing there, a hooded figure beside him.

Shock crosses over Hanston's face before cold anger settles in. "You."

"Yes. Me." Matt hisses.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I'm sure. Guess that didn't work out for you, huh?"

"Sam Braddock -"

"Sam Braddock was exploited, manipulated, and threatened by you and your league of assassins!" Matt growls. "He was my best friend and you forced him to turn against me!"

Seeing a possible line to grab, Hanston laughs. "Force him? Now, Matt, how do you know you're so-called best friend didn't have it out for you in the first place?"

"Because, Hanston, I'm right here - on his side. Always have been and always will be." Sam removes his hood, satisfaction gracing his features at the Major's shocked expression.

Quickly recovering, Hanston barks out, "Braddock! What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be on a damned mission you incompetent son of a -"

"I wouldn't be the aggressor if I were you, Hanston," Matt interrupts fiercely, "not when you're on the barrel end of a gun."

Hanston blinks, not looking too sure of himself now as two of the men he once manipulated hold guns to his face. Grasping at straws, the forlorn Major grounds out, "You wont get away with this."

"We already have." Matt pulls the trigger, watching as the syringe wedges itself into the Major's arm.

"What the hell?" Hanston asks in a daze as the drug begins to take effect and he crashes to the ground.

Matt and Sam share a look. Matt smiles softly. "I'm glad I listened to you. Although I really wanted the satisfaction of killing this a**hole, he will definitely get what's coming to him in a military prison."

"Yeah." Sam nods, glad he was able to convince his friend to refrain from murder.

"Now, for the evidence..." Matt trails off, picking up the Major's cellphone and sitting down at the man's desktop. Matt makes quick work of hacking into both devices, exposing the hidden files and documents that were never supposed to see the light of day.

Smiling widely, Matt sits back as the files are downloaded into two flash drives.

"Look at this." Sam suddenly walks over. He was looking around the man's room when something caught his eye. Holding the object in his gloved hand, he approaches Matt. "It's a box, but I can't open it."

Furrowing his brows, Matt takes the small metallic box from Sam. He inspects it. There doesn't seem to be an opening. It's just a metal box. But when he shakes it, clinging sounds come from inside.

"There's something in here." Matt frowns.

"An explosive?"

Matt shakes his head. "Can't be. I shook it and it didn't detonate." He sighs. "Damn there's no lock or even a damned keypad."

As Matt continues to attempt to break open the box, Sam continues to roam the room, searching for pieces of evidence or objects that don't belong.

There's a whole bookcase devoted to books, military strategies, code, weapons, history books, novels, etc. Nothing out of the ordinary. There are maps pinned to the walls, a world globe standing proudly at a metal filing desk, even a small fridge next to the bed. Absolutely nothing to worry about, except for that small metallic box.

"Damn." Matt mutters suddenly.

"What?" Sam walks over.

"Look at this." Matt scrolls down, showing Sam the document he was looking over. "These are the names and information of all the people they quote on quote recruited. It's these bastard's very own database of damned workers."

"Why do you think some are highlighted in red?" Sam wonders, dreading the answer.

Matt hovers over the red. A bubble appears - a date, time, and location written inside.

They both come to the realization simultaneously. "They've been killed."

In order to prove the theory, Matt scrolls to find his name. It's highlighted in red.

"Look at the birth dates of the highlighted names." Sam says suddenly, after a moment of silence.

"What about it?"

"Most, with a few exceptions, seem to be older." Sam frowns. "Looks like these men never had the option to retire."

A silence ensues at that terrible revelation. The fact that these men are not only exploiting military officials to do their dirty work, but also killing them once they age or no longer become useful, is chilling.

Matt decides to change the subject, and begins to explain what he just did with the files instead. "I downloaded all the files into the black flash drive, our flash drive. But I only put in select files into the red one - just enough to prove Hanston's involvement in illegal activities, but not enough for the officers to know what is really going on. The red one is the one we give the officers."

"Yeah. If anyone finds out about this underground group..." Sam trails off. "Let's hope it doesn't happen."

Matt nods, typing at the keyboard, and grinning when the desktop begins to flash red and count down. "I just inserted a virus - everything in this drive will be completely fried in 3, 2.."

"Done." Sam grins.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

The men clear the room one last time, making sure nothing looks out of place. They then place the red flash drive right on Hanston's chest. Major Xavier Hanston should remain out for a couple more hours, giving them enough time to escape the base, and for the Navy officers to find him.

However, in order to make sure that happens, Sam pulls the fire alarm right before they leave, leaving chaos in their wake.

 **Present Time, Office of Canadian General**

 _"Now, unto more pressing news. This morning Navy Major Xavier Hanston was arrested under charges of high treason and murder, including the death of American ambassador Peter Hollins. Sources say Hanston was transported to the Canadian Forces Service Prison and Detention Barracks, also known as Club Ed, this very morning. Currently, an investigation is taking place, but..."_

"Private Miller!" General Zachary Braddock calls out from his office angrily, his eyes not once leaving the newscaster on the television screen.

"Sir!" Private Miller, a young man fresh out of training, immediately comes to attention at the entrance of the General's office.

"I want you to get me someone from the Navy Base at Halifax, Nova Scotia on the phone now!"

Private Miller salutes quickly and goes to do as told.

General Braddock is seething. Military matters are never to be relayed to the mass media - it is in the interest of national security. But in this case, it affects him as well because no one can discover his hand in the matter. He must know exactly what the Navy officers who made the arrest know, and then he can figure out what to do. One thing is for sure, he can't cover it up now, not when it has been divulged to the media. It will seem suspicious, and that's the last thing he needs.

"Sir, Navy Officer Jeremy Lyell of Navy Base Halifax, Nova Scotia is on the line." Private Miller appears back at the entrance, saluting before retreating once more.

Taking a calming breath, the General lifts the receiver.

 _"Good afternoon, General. I am Officer Jeremy Lyell, the one who made the arrest of Major Xavier Hanston. You wished to speak with me, Sir?"_

"Well, Officer, I would like to know why I had to be informed by the morning news and not by one of the men under my command about Major Hanston's arrest."

 _On the other end of the line, Officer Lyell swallowed ever so lightly, tensing at the General's cold, hard tone. "Sir, we did not give the story to the press. We do not know who did."_

"Officer Lyell, are you telling me that an arrest of a high ranking military official was made and that someone found out about it in detail and leaked it to the press?"

 _"Yes, Sir."_

"Well, Officer, unless you want to join the Major on his trip to Club Ed, I would find out who the hell is leaking information from your base! And I want a full report on the arrest, and I mean a very detailed report, on my desk by noon. Is that understood, Officer?"

 _"Sir, yes, sir."_

"Good." With that, General Braddock hangs up the phone. Feeling a headache coming, he reaches into the cupboard under his desk for his bottle of Stoli, and pours himself a small cup.

Because if he finds out who leaked the information or it turns out that people know about Hanston, heads are going to roll.

 **Present Time, Safe House**

 _"Now, unto more pressing news. This morning Navy Major Xavier Hanston was arrested under charges of high treason and murder, including the death of American ambassador Peter Hollins. Sources say Hanston was transported to the Canadian Forces Service Prison and Detention Barracks, also known as Club Ed, this very morning. Currently, an investigation is taking place, but..."_

The men of Team One, in addition to Jules, maintain their focus on the news, attempting to piece together the information, as they eat their breakfasts in silence.

"I thought that all military operations remain closed off to the public." Ed frowns. "Someone leaked this to the press."

"Who?" Spike wonders.

"My husband." Jules says confidently. "He didn't kill him, he left this man at the hands of the law."

"How do you know?" Wordy challenges gently.

"I'm not sure. I just do." She pauses. "But it makes sense. This is the first news on the military anyone has received in a long time, and it turns out my husband is crossing names of a list. Instead of killing though, he has resorted to using the system."

"Guess there is a first time for everything." Ed mutters.

Jules glares at her team leader. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Jules, that your husband wouldn't have hesitated to kill an innocent man for a flash drive, but suddenly decides to let the bad guys live." Ed grounds out, referring to the close call with Spike. "Not to mention that we're talking about a government hit man, a killer! Are you seriously that blind?"

"Leave." Jules grounds out in eerie calmness.

"What?" Ed asks, shocked.

"If you can't understand that Sam is my husband and family first, then it's this team, then you shouldn't be here. So if instead of helping my family, you will be trash talking my husband, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She stands facing him, her brown eyes locked on his eyes.

A swirl of emotions tornado within Ed's eyes, anger and hurt being the most prominent ones. "Fine. You know what? I'm trying to help you see. See who this man you keep defending really is. But if your eyes are sealed, I'm not about to stand by waiting for him to hurt you."

With that, in the heat of the moment, Ed leaves, disappearing down the trap door.

Jules simply stares, the silence stretching thin behind her as the guys stand in the aftermath of an explosion.

 **Present Time, Edward Lane Household**

Hours later, Ed arrives home to an empty house. After telling his wife Sophie of his supposed trip, she packed up with Clark and left for her mother's.

So it's just him and his guilt. And hurt. And anger. And so many more emotions that can't be put into words.

He feels guilty, immensely guilty for actual following through and leaving the safe house. Leaving Jules.

The sole reason he went with the guys to the safe house was not because he wanted to help or defend Sam Braddock in any way, but because he wanted to help and protect Jules and her children.

Still, the anger and sense of betrayal stemming from that man's deception clouds his thoughts and he can't help but believe that Sam Braddock will hurt Jules more than he already has.

He can't possibly just stand by and wait for that to happen. He loves that young woman as if she were his very own family.

Which is why her command stung and hurt so much.

Heading straight for the refrigerator, Ed seeks out comfort from that long necked bottle with the numbing liquid.

He's about to sit on the couch when a knock startles him out of his somber thoughts. He walks over, a hand on his glock, and opens the door.

A well dressed man in a black suit is standing there, a gun pointed at Ed's chest.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm not the only one who knows where the door is."

Ed opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't get the chance as the man pulls the trigger


End file.
